In the Dark
by BroadwayQueen
Summary: After years of being apart Karen's old lover wants her back. The twist is she's been married to Malcolm for five years and she begins to get mixed feelings....
1. New way of Life

It was perfect to be out in the wilderness that day. They had all gone for a good long hike in the morning and had come back for brunch. The only two who had actually enjoyed the hike were Leo and Malcolm. Karen, Will, Jack and a very pregnant Grace complained the whole way and back. By the end of their hike Malcolm carried Karen on his back. Jack flapped is arms vertically preventing his perspiration from getting out of hand, Will contaminated the air with his bug spray and Leo dragged Grace behind him. What had planned to be an entertaining and exciting morning tuned over and slapped Malcolm in the face. Karen whined and whimpered as she hung on to Malcolm's broad shoulders. They had gone up at least two miles up the Hudson Highlands State Park and they were calling it a day.

The birds sang, squirrels chased each other, butterflies danced in the air and Karen cried.

"Karen, can you keep your mouth shut for at least 10 minutes?" Malcolm shook her as he carried her on his back.

"I will if you get me out of this hell hole. I'm sweating in places never thought possible!" She complained yet another time.

"Why are you even complaining? You're not the one carrying a freaking boulder on your groin." Grace bit out.

"My gorgeous body aches all over!" Jack whined as he dragged his body to a boulder.

"Ok, Enough! This hike was supposed to be fun for all of us! I know I am exhausted as well, but I haven't complained at all. Why complain any longer when we know we are on our way back to the cabin?" Will made it a point.

"As bad as it's going to sound Will's right…ewww that's gonna repeat!" Karen rolled her eyes.

Karen looked away from Will's eyes and laid her head on Malcolm's shoulder. She could still feel his gaze on her, but she ignored the feeling and played with her husband's hair. Malcolm enjoyed when Karen ran her fingers through his hair. It made him loosen up after a long day at the office. Yet Malcolm could feel Karen's body tense up as she looked away from the group. He though to himself for a moment; then looked over at Will. He caught Will staring to where they stood then quickly avert his eyes. He thought nothing of it and led the group back the van that would drive them back to the cabin.

Malcolm directed the driver as the rest boarded the van. Jack and Grace were the first to dive in and slip their shoes off. Leo and Will went in after and went to the very rear of the van. Karen waited for Malcolm and watched as the dark clouds came rolling in. It was all so sudden; it had been so sunny just seconds before yet now it was dark and gloomy. She shivered at the thought of having to be stuck in the cabin for the rest of the day. Malcolm caught her off guard and she flinched at the feel of his hand on her arm. She pursed her lips in reassurance and they joined the rest in the van.

On the way to the cabin Jack and Malcolm spoke to Grace and felt what seemed to be her unborn infant kicking. Jack was grossed out by the though of any human being living inside someone for nine months. Malcolm was amazed about the whole miracle of life. Malcolm had wanted a child of his own, but he knew that Karen would bite his head off if he even mentioned the idea of them having a baby. He thought that maybe after 5 years of marriage she would have at least thought about having a baby around their home.

"So Karen, when are you and Malcolm thinking of having a kid?" Leo asked from the back seat.

"Never! That's out of the question." She looked out the window.

"Is this your choice or both of yours? You know Malcolm deservers a say in it too." Grace asked.

"Then he should have it! It's my body! I'll be the one suffering… no thank you!" she sunk into her seat.

"Aw Kare, there is no need to get mad…" Jack patted her knee.

"Get away, Jackie…" she buried her head in her knees.

Malcolm brought her into his arms to comfort her. He knew that family conversations got under her skin. No one could really blame her; after having a morbid childhood she certainly didn't want to raise her own family. Although, Malcolm him self had seen Karen when his sister had given birth. In a crowd Karen would deny her tender side, but as soon as she and her new nephew were alone she'd rock him to sleep and sing to him. Malcolm knew better than to push her into something she didn't want at that point. Hopefully she would change her mind he hoped. He just didn't want to rush her in any way. It did take her a while to finally come out and say they were a couple when they first started dating. It took him a year and a half after they began dating to pop the question and when he did he was like a giddy school boy asking his crush out. When she said "Yes!!" he left so light and free spirited. At the wedding she looked so stunning in white although, white… was not very believable for a woman in her 30's and previously married, but he loved her. She had charmed her way into his family and well he'd charmed his way into Karen's little clan.

"Come on, sweetie…" Malcolm nudged her noticing she had dozed off.

She simply wrapped her arms around his neck. Malcolm scooted off the seat and out into the gloomy atmosphere. He lifted Karen into his arms; walking up the stoned path way. The rest followed behind as Malcolm had seconds before. Malcolm handed Leo the keys since his arms were pretty occupied. Leo turned the key and the sent of the enclosed house brushed by them. Leo walked in first as if wanting to be the first to get a glimpse of Malcolm's cabin. Grace walked in first, then Jack and Will, Malcolm then carried Karen in.

"Feel free to do whatever you want gang. There are movies in the Den, food in the fridge and the bedroom upstairs. I'm going to go lay Karen and be back in a bit. Get everything settled." Malcolm left them in the comfort of their home as he took Karen to rest.

After Malcolm had taken Karen upstairs Leo and Will went to the kitchen. Leo noticed Will rather distant and excited. He observed Will as they got refreshments to take out to the den. There was something going on yet he couldn't put his finger on it. Had he met someone that he actually enjoyed being around? Although, Will had never really been fond of Leo, they knew too much of each other; more than they would like to in fact.

"So, Will anything new? How's life?" Leo asked.

"Well I got a promotion at the firm. I have an assistant now." He smiled widely.

'Oh well that explains the anxiousness…" Leo answered dully.

"Yeah…" He walked out with refreshments in hand.

Malcolm laid Karen on the bed and pulled the covers over her body. He watched as she stared out the window in a dream state. He wondered what might have been going through her head. He was concerned that there might be something that she wasn't telling him. He debated in thought if he should bring it up and ask or to just leave it. He placed his hand on her thigh; she smiled as the gesture comforted her. She scooted a side and patted for him to lay next to her. He removed his shoes and lay in the spot across from hers. They looked into each others eyes for a while. She ran her petite hand over his rough cheek. A light smile came over their faces as to say "I love you.". They had been together for so long they no longer spoke to express themselves to each other. Any small gesture of tenderness towards each other was enough to ignite a dark night sky. Each day that went by they learned new things from each other; whether it be meaningful or insignificant.

"Is everything ok?" Malcolm's voice filled the room.

"Why do you ask, honey?" She replied stumbling over her words.

"You seem quiet and kept to yourself lately. Is something bothering you?" Malcolm sat up.

"Nothings wrong really, Malcolm." She smiled pursing her lips.

Malcolm pouted his lips and turned away from her in a playful matter. She shot up from her spot and onto his shoulders. She ran her fair skinned hands up and down his shoulders as she kissed his neck. She knew it was his game, but she loved trying to make him forgive her in their game of love. She sat up wrapping his arms around his neck and kissed the side of his face. He quickly turned his face and their lips made contact. Shocked she pushed back at the sudden contact. He turned himself around and got hold of her. Lowering his lips she met him half way and passionately kissed as they lay on the bed. She sighed into his mouth as their tongues made contact. Malcolm's hand moved down her smooth flat stomach and made its way under her purple, skin tight shirt up to where her breast sat in perfect shape. In urge she arched her back to feel the contact of his palm with her flesh. Karen sat up removing her shirt and bringing Malcolm back down with her.

The rain began tapping on the window. The storm had finally made its way to them. Karen loved the rain. Listening to it relaxed her and made her more care free. Making love in the rain was another to add to the list to why she loved the rain. She shut her eyes as Malcolm's lips made their way up her neck and to her ear.

"I love you…" he whispered ever so gently.

Her body would inhibit with Goosebumps every time with out fail as he whispered into her ear so sensually. She smiled and whispered the same back.

"Kare, lets make a baby…what do you say?" Malcolm asked as calmly and still as he could.

Karen's body tensed up with the thought of children. Whit a push she stopped him from kissing her any further. Her heart raced as she made eye contact with him. What was she to say? He knew the answer would be "No", but she understood that at some point she'd have to give in. She just couldn't see herself caring for a tiny human that would need her 24/7. Pleasing Malcolm was enough than anybody could handle.

"Malcolm… I can't… I don't know what I'd do." she swallowed back tears.

"No honey, I'm sorry. I should have known the answer already…" he stood up and arranged his clothes.

"Malcolm… don't start please… I don't want to be fighting with you." Karen placed her knees in front of her body.

Malcolm no longer spoke and silently walked out of the room. She stared at him in plain shock. For the first time he didn't fight back. What was he getting at??? It wasn't fair that she was being pressured all of a sudden by everyone. So if Grace jumped off the Chrysler building then she had to follow? She stood up and rushed to the door.

"Well you know what? Be silent all you want! Screw you!" she yelled down the hall.

Will was coming out of the bedroom he reside in and saw Karen's red face and the anger seeping from within her. He stopped at her door at stared at her with an awkward look. She raised her brow and wondered what he looked at so intensively. She then remembered that she and Malcolm had been fooling around and she wore only a bra on top.

"What Will like you haven't seen a woman in a bra." She huffed.

"Grace, but there is a big difference with you two." He walked down the hall.

"What are you talking about?"

He turned around impulsively and brought her into a deep powerful kiss. Karen attempted to catch her breath, but Will continued to kiss her. Her arms reached up to stop him. She negatively shook her head as he move forward in attempt to capture her lips again.

"Will, no stop. I can't. Leave it in the past please. Don't do this again. I'm married and I love my husband to much to do this to him." Will's eyes glistened as Karen spoke.

"How can you leave what we had?"

"Leave what in the past, Will?" a voice behind him asked.


	2. Once upon a time there was us

_In the dark_

_It's just you and I_

_Not a sound_

_There's not one sigh_

_Just the beat of my poor heart_

_In the dark_

He could feel and hear her heavy breathing in a distant past. Her sweet caresses as they lay breathless on the bed. It seemed like just yesterday she whispered his name into his ear. He thought long and hard how they had let something so meaningful slip away. A simple fight between them sent her running into Malcolm's arms. How was he to know that she'd taken him so seriously and not want to see him anymore? He thought that what they had would last forever. Though who is dumb enough to even think that? He was in love with Karen Walker, but she never dared to look him up ever again. Their two year relationship ended with something so small.

He could feel her begin to tighten around him and he thrust harder to help her come. She bit down on his shoulder feeling that familiar warm sensation building up in her lower stomach. Instead of screaming in ecstasy she pushed him off her and ran to the bathroom. He sat up and listened as she coughed and strained to vomit. He rushed from the bed to be at her side; finding her hopelessly kneeing in front of the toilet.

"Karen, what's the matter?" he kneeled beside her holding up her hair. She didn't answer just looked at him with the same surprise and shock he had. He reached over for a hand towel and wiped the beads of sweat from her brow. She took in a few breaths of air and sighed.

"What's the matter?" he asked again; stroking her hair.

"I'm not sure. It was just a sudden urge to vomit." She leaned her head on the seat.

He kissed up her bare arm and pushed her hair away from her face kissing the side of her face. She stopped him with her other hand caressing his face. It was his reassurance of her being well. She stood watching her reflection in her bathroom mirror. She looked pale and puffy eyed. It wasn't like her to even get sick at all. It was always at the top of her health although most would believe. She splashed cold water on her face to relax her body a bit more. She smiled to herself reminded of the rain storms as a child. She'd just up and run out the back door and splash in puddles and what not. Her mother would at times watch and others join her daughter. It really was the one thing that made her smile.

"Are you feeling better? Was it something I did?" Will was concerned he'd never seen Karen show signs of sickness not once. She studied his face in the mirror. He cared for her more than he cared for himself. It wasn't right; for anyone. She smiled when his features lightened up as she nodded.

He kissed her forehead as she slept. She seemed so peaceful not a worry in the world as she floated above in dream. She stirred ever so lightly in his arms.

"Hi" she whispered as she raised her view to his face above her. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and greeted her into the light of the mid afternoon.

"You awake?" a voice spoke as Will lay on the bed in his dim lit room. He sat up to find Grace's head poked through the door. He smiled and sat up and she came forth and joined him on the bed.

"Leo said he saw you and Kare in an awkward state this afternoon. What happened? I thought you had moved on…" she rubbed his hands in hers.

"Gracie, you know no matter how hard I try to forget what we once had, it's impossible. Mostly because I was the reason why she walked out." He laid back down and look over up at the ceiling. He had promised he'd never bring it up, but the feeling was still there and he knew that deep down Karen still loved him.

"Will you know that I support what you do, but this is one thing you should let go. She's married and in love. Sweetie, I don't think you'll get her back. Don't wreck this for her. She loves Malcolm very much." She lay next to Will wrapping her arms around him. Will responded by rubbing her swollen stomach.

"I'm starting to assume that Will might be the father to you baby, Grace." Malcolm joked standing by the door in search of Karen. Grace giggled as she saw Will's expression towards Malcolm. "Anyways, have you guys seen Karen?" he looked up and down the bedroom.

"No Malcolm, I thought she was with you?" Grace questioned. She stood from the bed and hugged Will "Good Night".

"Malcolm!?" Karen's voice echoed in the big house. Malcolm waved at his friends and headed to his and Karen's bedroom.

Malcolm entered the room to find Karen in a lacey little number lying on the bed. He bit his lower lip and shut the door behind him with his back side. "So what do I owe this little number to?" Karen sat up pouting and raising her brow.

"My way of apologizing for the way I acted this afternoon…" she called him over with one finger and like a puppet he obeyed. Before he knew it Karen was removing his shirt and unbuttoning his pants. Malcolm ran his rough hands up and down her arms and she shivered. His touch was like no other, well she could think of another, but Malcolm was the on in the picture now.

"You really know how to make up for things…" he joked before he was silenced by her lips on his. His hands ran down her back as she kneeled on the bed. He kicked off his shoes and pants around his ankles. He pushed her back into the bed and she felt the sheets make contact with her backside. She bit her lower lip as he made his way down her body leaving a kiss as he went.

"You know me, honey…" She arched her back as played with the soft skin on her stomach. He came back up to kiss her lips, pressing his body heavily down on hers. She gasped as she felt him hard against her inner thigh. She turned them over as he removed her black laced panties and tossed them across the room. She sat up straddling him and made a connection that made both gasp. Malcolm placed his hands on her hips holding her in place. She gave herself the privilege of removing her own bra as Malcolm moved her closer to kiss her. She placed her hands shakily on his shoulders and began to move her hips in a slow pace at first. He squeezed on her hips and lifted her body setting a faster pace. Her nails dug into his shoulders and his on her hips.

"Malcolm…" her voice shook as Malcolm turned them over again and hovered over her. He began to set his own quicker pace and she moaned in ecstasy. Malcolm began going quicker being aroused by Karen's sounds. Her legs wrapped around his waist and steadied her shaking body. She was always taken aback by Malcolm's ways. She bit down on her lip as he sucked on her neck. She felt that warm feeling begin to spread through her stomach as Malcolm's breath hit her neck as their heavy breathing continued.

"Oh…ugh…Malcolm…"

"You'd think that after four years their sex life would die down a bit and be less exciting." Grace complained as they heard their friends two rooms away. Leo smiled and nudged Grace's arm. She shrugged as she placed her earphones in avoiding anymore moans and cry to seep into her ears.

"This is their house you know…though it'd be nice if Karen used a mussel." He laughed at his own cruel joke towards his wife best friend.

"Hm?" Grace turned to look at her husband and thought back to seven years back when everything had been really different. She was single and her gay best friend had turned out to be, well not so gay. How she'd been devastated but accepted the fact that she'd never be the one he'd fall for.

"I said that it wouldn't be a bad idea if they kept quiet."

"You should have heard Will and Ka…" She stopped before she could say anymore. The four friends had come to a decision that what Karen and Will once had to be kept silenced. Especially, if Will and Karen wanted to keep civil with each other.

"What? Will and who…" Leo was silenced as Will and Jack entered the room.

They both had a disturbed look playing on their features. Will rolled his eyes as he sat at the edge of Grace and Leo's bed for the week. Grace held his hand and smiled.

"Does she really have to be that loud?" Jack question in disturbance. "She wasn't even that loud with Stan. We get it, we get it he has a huge…" he was interrupted.

"Jack!" Will rolled his neck. "Can we got out and eat while those two finish or just get out. I really don't want to be here any further. They are two doors down and we can still hear them."

"But its dark out." Jack complained.

"I don't know about you but I sure really don't want to hear the ending to this. I feel like we are hearing a porno or something along the lines of that." Leo stood and made his way for the door leading everyone out.

She rolled over and placed a kiss on his chest. She took in a deep breath as did Malcolm resting limply on the bed. She came to rest her head on his chest listening to his heart beat regain its natural beating. His left arm covered her as her body moved from the matters to his body. She crossed her arms on his chest and looked down at him.

"Malcolm, why do you want to have kids?' Malcolm avoided the question and let the words swarm in his head as he covered their bodies with the bed sheets. She read his face, but it masked. She shook him and he made eye contact.

"I want us to share something that is not materialized. I want it to be a reason for us to keep living and loving each other. I want it to be a spitting image of us walking around leaving pudding stains on the $10,000 couches from France. I want a baby so I can rock it to sleep and disappear when it needs a diaper change. I just simply want to be a father, Karen." Malcolm cleared his throat.

"Well can't you go visit your kids?" Karen tried joking.

"Karen, neither of them were mine. Remember?" He said a bit disturbed.

"Honey, I was joking." She kissed his lips trying to ease the moment.

"Karen, why is it that you don't want kids? I mean I know this was a conversation we should have had a long time ago, but now I need to know." Malcolm sat up making Karen sit up as well straddling him. Karen looked around in avoidance of his eyes. She slowly began to move off him when he held on to her keeping her in place. She gasped at the force of his hands. He gazed at her with a hopeful face, but she just couldn't tell him why she didn't want kids.

"Why don't we get back to what we were doing before hmm?" she began to kiss his shoulders hoping he wouldn't want her to stop. Then she felt his hands on her shoulders pushing her back up. She let her head drop avoiding any confrontation. His hand reached for her chin and lifted her head.

"Please just tell me. I don't want to be left with the impression that you don't want kids because of me."

"Its not you Malcolm. I love you, you're my husband."

"Then tell me…" she took in a deep breath and thought a few moments.

"A few years back before I met you. I was a dating a man who I though was perfect. I was madly in love with him. He was sweet, charming and stunning. He was unique in his own way. No one ever thought that two different people like us would even make it past a month together." She sighed.

"Oh…"

"We'd been together a year when I became pregnant…it wasn't planned but I was ecstatic. I had the worst morning sickness ever, though I don't know why its called morning sickness when I got it at all times of the day. Anyway I was so happy and I couldn't wait to tell him. So I went the doctor right after I had taken the pregnancy test and I was right. I was about a 6 weeks into the pregnancy. I got blood work and a sonogram and everything. Later that day I couldn't wait for him to come home. I was so fidgety the whole day. I was so nervous I was going to tell him at dinner but I couldn't. Finally, after we made love we were lying in an embrace and I brought up the baby subject. He sat up and shook his head. He didn't want kids. He'd given up on the chance of ever having a kid and now he had the chance and he didn't want it. He became a stranger I didn't even know the man I was sleeping with anymore. I thought he'd like the idea." Karen took a deep breath holding back her river of tears.

"Oh sweetie, you can stop now if you want I understand." He pulled her into an embrace.

"No, its out in the open now so I need to finish…" she assured him. " I ended up keeping it from him for a while until I couldn't hide it any longer. I was vomiting everywhere and I was beginning to show. I had terrible mood swings and it was irritating him. So I finally came out with it and he was speechless and pissed. I showed him all three sonograms I had taken since I found out. He had no compassion what so ever. I ended up kicking him out of the manse and I stayed alone. No one knew. All they knew it's that we had a fight over something stupid and it was over. So I was alone and 4 months pregnant and hiding it. I was leaving for work one morning and as I walked down the stairs one of my heels caught onto my black slacks and I fell from the stairs. Rosie found me unconscious on the foot of the stairs and called the paramedics. After a while I found myself in the hospital hearing the doctor saying I had a broken arm, busted nose, sprained ankle and fractured ribs. When I asked about my baby the doctor became silent and looked down at his papers. That's when I lost it and nurses came rushing in holding me down. I was sedated and Rosie had them call Wi…him. He begged for forgiveness and regretted what he'd said but it was too late. My life was ruined, he broke my heart, and my baby was gone…" as she finished she wrapped her arms around Malcolm and began to sob. Malcolm rocked her as her body sank into the bed.

Malcolm held her feeling horrible about everything she'd gone through. If he'd known this he would of never mention having kids. He felt a knot in his throat from where he was being strong for her.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Kare?"

"Just hold me and tell me you wont regret it an leave me." Karen continued to sob into Malcolm's neck.

"Id never leave you, Karen. The last thing I'd want to do is hurt you in anyway." He kissed the top of her head as he leaned back still holding her in his arms.

She stopped crying and slowly began falling asleep to the beat of his heart. She took deep breaths as she went into sleep and became relaxed. Malcolm held her in his arms as he thought for a while. Karen losing a baby must have been so painful and so hard on her. He didn't blame her from isolating her self from even trying to have one. He make sure not to bother her with it anymore.

"The lights are off now. Do you think they are asleep?" Jack asked as they all sat by a fire Leo had built. They all looked back at the window and sighed.

"Finally" they all said in unison.

They all began to walk up the path to the house, but Will. He sat and gazed at the fire a while longer.

"Will Truman?" the voice said over the phone.

"Yes, may I ask whose calling?" Will's voice spoke into the mic.

"This is nurse Sprat from **Lenox Hill **_Hospital_. We have a patient here by the name of Karen Walker. They've asked me to call you." Will felt a knot in his throat and the nurse spoke. What had happened? "Umm… what is the reason for Mrs. Walker's visit?" he barely got out. "I cant really release information, but what I can tell you is that she's pretty banged up. Hello?" Will had hung up on the nurse and was out the door within seconds. _Had she been mugged on her way to work? Did someone break in to the manse? How badly was she injured?...the baby…. _So many things ran through his head all at once. He hated how he had left things with Karen months earlier. The cab drive felt eternal that mid way he jumped out of the cab and ran to the hospital. When he arrived he ran to the front desk. "Karen's room…Walker….What floor??????" he blurted out clueless and out of breath. The woman in the pink scrubs and pen in hand stared confused. "Who?" "Karen Walker!!!!" "Let me check for you sir. Umm…Karen, Karen, ah Karen Walker…second floor room…2055." She smiled. When she looked up she found no one. Will was at the elevator already waiting for it to open. The doors opened and he practically flew out and into the halls of the second floor. _2055 2055 ah here it is._ He was shoved out of thought when he bumped into Rosario. "Rosie, how is she… where is she I need to see her…" he cried. "She's very delicate right now. She had to be sedated. She began ripping the I.V. and heart monitors, everything." Rosie said wiping tears away from under her glasses. "I have to see her… how's the baby?" Will asked timidly. "The best thing now is to just be there for her, Will." She walked down the hall and looked out into the view. He made his way into the room quietly not knowing what to expect of her when he entered. The room was silent. A monitor beeped ever so often. His eyes spilled when he saw her laying their bruised and sedated. He still had no idea how any of it had come to this. All he knew was that he felt awful for denying her and their baby. He sat next to her lifting her hand to his face. She looked so helpless lying there with nothing but tubes and bruises. "Will! Are you coming?" Grace exclaimed as they neared the back door and Will wasn't by their side. Will stood and rushed to his friend's side and placed a kiss on her cheek. "You ok, sweetie?" she asked noticing his sparkly in the gleaming moon light. "Sure…" 


	3. You denied it!

She came down the stairs after her morning shower to greet her friends. They all sat around the table when she came in and didn't notice her until she cleared her throat.

"Sore throat?" Asked Leo smirking, Karen lifted her brow and continued to pour a glass of orange juice. She sat joining her friends; sitting between Grace and Jack.

"Did you run into a vacuum or what, Karen?" Grace asked noticing the hickey on the side of her friend's neck. Karen again lifted her brow and stood up. She walked to a near by mirror only to see her friend was right.

"Oh my God! That is disgusting!" she held her neck with her right hand. She stared intensively in the mirror only to find two more hickeys near her breast. She loosened her hair to hide the one on her neck and took her place in between her friends again.

"Didn't you see them when you got out of the shower?" Jack asked studying her chest.

"No I didn't! ok?" her face fell into her hands in embarrassment.

"Don't worry Kare we'll make some on us if you want…" Jack suggested.

"Ew! No, what is this middle school??" she questioned in revolution. "if I would have known or at least seen them I would have covered them."

"Well its not like you can hide you had sex last night. The screeching sounds were self explanatory." Will commented looking down at his coffee.

"I don't have to answer to anyone. He is my husband in the first place and we can fu.."

"Morning!" Malcolm entered the kitchen interrupting Karen's rude remark at Will.

"Sleep well?" Jack asked with a smirk. Everyone was a comedian that morning.

"Like a baby!" Malcolm laughed as he bent down to kiss his wife. He jumped back at the feel of his wife's fingers pinching a part of his neck. "Hey! What's that about?" he held the burning section.

"If I have to walk around with a bite mark on my neck so do you!" she said as a matter of fact.

"What are you talking about?" she moved her hair to a side exposing the mark on her neck. "Oh, I didn't know I did that. It's so tacky. I'm so sorry, darling."

"So what are the plans for today?" Grace asked leaning back in her chair placing her hand on her swollen stomach.

"We can take the boat and maybe go fishing." Malcolm sat as he spoke. He looked to his side to find Will staring at him intensively. "Something wrong, Will?" Will shook his head and continued drinking his coffee.

"Alright, well I'm going to head off and change and cover this crap up." Karen rose from her seat and headed back up the stairs to her bedroom.

"So Grace, when ya popping?" Jack asked having a feel at her stomach.

"In a month or so. I can't wait to meet this baby." She sighed imagining how her child would look like.

"So what's the gender or you're still going to wait?" Malcolm asked pouring more coffee into his mug.

"We decided to wait. We think we should name the baby with the first glimpse of it." Leo leaned to kiss Grace.

"Oh that's a good idea. Naming the baby with the first glimpse." Malcolm smiled thoughts of babies just made him smile. That was one thing that reversed on him and Karen. It was usually the women smiling and hoping for a bouncing baby. The man just stood there proud of his work. Malcolm stood out for that quality.

"Yes, I just hope it doesn't have my nose…" Grace added.

"Or your feet." Jack added as well.

"Shut up!" Grace kicked him under the table.

"Ow!"

Karen could hear all the rambling of conversation in the lower level of the house. Once again they talked about babies; her least favorite subject. She looked in the mirror observing the marks left on her by Malcolm. Never in their years of dating or marriage had he left anything so tacky and disgusting on her. She held her foundation and sponge in hand and dabbed it on her neck and chest. She bickered to herself as she saw they were still visible after applying the make-up. Though, they weren't as dark as before you could slightly see them. She went on to remove her robe and admired her fit figure. She looked at her self side ways and imagined a round belly on her. She squinted her eyes trying to see it, but it didn't work. She stuck out her stomach which didn't go too far out and gasped at the difference. It wasn't much, but it was a change in her physical appearance. She moved back to get s glimpse of all her body. She placed a hand over her forced belly and a smile appeared on her lips. She jumped back when she saw she wasn't alone.

"Oh honey you scared me. What are you doing here?" She picked up her robe and covered herself.

"Just wanted to see what you were up to." He came and wrapped his arms around her hack side. He kissed her cheek and she giggled.

"Just getting ready, Jackie. Are you ready?" she asked pulling away and moving back to the mirror to apply her make-up.

"Yeah been ready for a while. Kare, can I ask you something?" Jack sat on the marble counter. Karen applied her blush as she nod to jacks request. "Do you love Malcolm?" Karen dropped the brush and turned to him.

"Yes I love him very much. Why do you ask?" she tilted her head in curiosity.

"Oh well I was just thinking about how much in love you and Will were and I was wondering about you and Malcolm." Jack sung his legs back and forth.

"Oh honey if I didn't love Malcolm I wouldn't have married him. Malcolm might just be the best thing that ever happened to me. I don't know what I'd do without him." Karen smiled patting Jack's leg.

"Then why didn't you marry Will? You two were in love, weren't you?" He bit his lip knowing he was going too far, but he never really knew why Will and Karen broke off their relationship.

"Thing just didn't go the way we expected them to go. We wanted different things and well it came in between us and it just became awkward."

"Was it because you ended up in the hospital?" he lifted his gaze to her. Her eyes widened and her heart raced. All her friends had known was that she had fallen and ended up in the hospital. No one knew she was pregnant and lost it when she fell.

"No honey we had been apart by the time that had happened. We had some stupid fight weeks before and I kicked him out, but we talked it out and came to the conclusion that it was best to just stay friends. We couldn't break up the fag four." She smiled continuing to apply her make-up.

"Aw well that's sweet, Kare." he pulled her in to a hug.

"So are we all ready?" Malcolm burst through the bathroom door looking around. He picked up Karen in a tight hug and pressed his lips on her cheek.

"Malcolm! Put me down." She squealed. "I need to finish getting ready!! Ha-ha! Don't tickle me!" she laughed as Malcolm held her in his arms.

"No not until you forgive me." He tickled her even harder.

"Mal…Ok. Ok! Ha-ha!" he set her down on the counter as she caught her breath. "Where did Jackie go?" she looked around searching for her bestie.

"I just assumed that's how you guys had sex so I came into the room." Jack laughed peering through the door.

"That's nothing compared to what they can do." Grace stood behind Jack.

"What is this "The Ellen Show"? Everyone just begins popping out of no where. And how would you know?????" Karen joked lifting her brow.

"Oh believe me I know…I am never walking into my office without knocking first." She remembered and shook it out of her head. Karen and Malcolm looked at each other and giggled.

That afternoon became too cloudy and the plans changed. They decided to picnic in the back yard. Leo and Malcolm did the entire out door cooking while Karen and Grace tried their best to make some side servings. Will observed them and just pushed them aside and did everything him self. He was a pretty good cook when it can right down to it. Instead Karen and Jack went out in search for the table cloth, plates and utensils. Grace sat in a lawn chair while Jack and Karen laid on the picnic blanket poking each other. Will cooked away in the kitchen avoiding any contact with anyone. Although, he didn't want any problems he couldn't help, but get mad every time he saw Karen with Malcolm. He had accepted it years back, but there was a change in the winds. He wanted Karen back, but she was to in love with Malcolm.

"What ya doing, honey?" She leaned on the kitchen door frame. He jumped in his skin to the sound of her voice. He turned around finding Karen in the kitchen with him. She smiled lightly at the expression on his face. They had avoided being alone in the same room since she and Malcolm got serious.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked turning back to his almost done potato salad.

"Just wanted to see what you were up to after Grace and I couldn't get anything done, but if you want I can leave?" she turned leaving the kitchen.

"No Karen, stay. I'm sorry it's just I don't know what's going on with me. This trip has me crazy. Look I'm sorry about yesterday afternoon. I don't know what got into me I swear. I just missed is I guess. Seeing you in a bra and bickering the way you were made me think of the fight we'd have and then the way we'd make up…" he slurred his last sentence, but Karen knew what he was talking about. It made her feel uneasy and bothered that it ended up that way after all they had.

"Oh honey, I know what you're talking about and yes now that you mention it, it does bring back memories of those times. It's the best way we knew how to make up. Although, later we found out that we could also apologize and buy each other things." She giggled. She found herself sitting on the counter across from him as he prepared the entrées.

"Karen?" he asked still mixing the food on the stove.

"Hum?" she answered being distracted by the scenery view through the window. She finally turned to look at him only to find him standing in front of her. She was taken aback by his closeness, but it also felt comforting at the same time.

"Can you ever forgive me from leaving you and our baby?" His voice cracked as he held back as much as he could. The subject struck a cord in both of them. Will felt horrible for leaving Karen in the state she was and for not accepting the responsibility.

"Will please just let it go. That's in our past." she moved uncomfortably on the counter. "You know I don't like talking about that." She moved herself off the counter.

"Karen, I just need to know that you've forgiven me. It wasn't easy on me either." The last words made her stop in her tacks. "I never stopped loving you and I still haven't. I know it was horrible leaving you like that. I wasn't ready or thought I wasn't ready for a huge responsibility like that." She turned around to face him with a strong look she sued to cover her sorrow.

"You left knowing I was pregnant! You even denied it being yours! I stayed up half the night for three month praying that you'd come back. I had morning sickness day and night. I went to the doctors on my own telling him my baby didn't have a father. Do you know the looks I got in the waiting room? A rich woman with no man by her side and knocked up. You weren't there when I needed you and yet I never held it against you because it was a surprise for both of us. But couldn't you at least given it some thought, instead of just walking out? I gave you everything! I opened up to you; I let you into my heart! I at least thought that would have made a difference. I loved you with all my heart and you screwed up…" Her voice went in and out of range as she spoke. It was all too overwhelming for her to even think about.

"Karen, I know I screwed up and I am so sorry for hurting you. I regret everyday I wasn't by your side. Waking up to your face in the morning. Holding you in my arms when you felt like the world let you down. Please I beg you, forgive me?" tears flowed out of his eyes as they'd been held in for long until now.

"Will, I…I ca…" He embraced her as her body gave up on her and began to shake. He held on tight as they once embraced many years ago. "Will?" she left her head and looked up at him studying his face at that moment something struck her. She missed him, but the feeling wasn't the same anymore. There was something stopping her from loving him as much as she did once. He held her face in his hands and wiped away her tears. He lowered his lips and gently placed a kiss on her cheek. Karen's eyes dimed shut feeling her body react to his lips. She opened her eyes and stared at him. She reached up for his face and brought him down to her lips. They both jumped at the contact that had become forbidden to each other years ago. They stood awkwardly their lips still connected; neither of them making the slightest move. She bit the inside of her mouth feeling stupid for even trying to kiss him. She pulled her face away, but was brought back with the same contact. His lips began to move over hers, but she didn't react. He backed her up against the counter and ran his hands down her back. Her hands reached up for her back of his head and brought him closer. His tongue traced her lips as he moved to her neck. Her legs went limb and he lifted her onto the counter.

The back door opened and his teeth bit into her neck. She jumped at the sound and pain; causing her to push him. Malcolm stopped to observe and wonder what Will may be doing on the floor. He watched as a very flustered Karen quickly turned to smile at him. Will stood, shook himself off and began to laugh. "And that's how it happened." He concluded to the never existing story.

"What?" Karen asked in confusion. She was too bothered to even go along with the non-existing conversation. "Oh yeah! Right, thanks for the demonstration, Will." She half laughed. She looked up and Malcolm and pulled him into a hug to hide any awkwardness.

"Demonstration of what kind, baby?" Malcolm asked as he went to the fridge and took out a few beers.

"oh, well a demonstration from when Will… fell off the second floor at the cottage a few years back." She smiled brightly.

"Oh I see very interesting. Did you break anything?" he asked as if being rather intrigued.

"Umm I sprained both my ankles, minor concussion and busies." He stated before turning around to finish the entrée he had been distracted from.

"Wow that I did not know. Come to think about it…there is a lot I don't know about all of you." He studied Will face structure for a few moments and lead himself back out the door.

Karen knew Malcolm had seen them kissing. It was a gut feeling. She could see it now "Karen, divorced, entering her late life, childless, loveless, cat lady!" She knew that Malcolm was a very quiet person when he walked into a room. For him to make even a sound when he stepped in was because he'd seen something. She jumped of the counter and headed out the door as well. She was married and she had to get it into her head that what she once had with Will was over for good. She looked back one more time; his face was confused but she turned and slammed the door behind her.


	4. Look what the Strom brought in

_In the dark_

_It's just you and I_

_Not a sound_

_There's not one sigh_

_Just the beat of my poor heart_

_In the dark_

A week later back in the city they all went to their respectful jobs and went about their day. Karen and Grace at "Grace Adler Designs", Malcolm and Will at the firm and Jack parading with his new boyfriend of the week. Monday's were slow every where even the city seemed to drag through its day. The skies darkened and the air became thick with humidity.

Karen sat at her desk filing her nails as it was the only thing she did until Grace found something for her to do. She looked out the window watching the sky get but darker. _Now there is no way Malcolm and I having a moonlit dinner _she thought to herself. There was a sudden movement and Grace moaned in pain. She jumped out of her seat and observed her pregnant friend.

"Honey are you ok?" she asked as she shook in despair.

"Oh yeah I'm fine Kare. It's just these contractions. I give this baby another week, to be honest." She smiled at her shaken up assistant.

"Oh Grace, you scared me! I thought you might have been in labor. I was ready to roll you out of here." She chuckled as she made her way to her pregnant friend.

"I'll make sure your no where near me when I go into labor. You'll want to fill me with pills to shut me up." They both laughed at her theory as Karen motioned her hand that she would.

Karen's hand reached for Grace's swollen belly and smoothed out her shirt. A genuine smile appeared on Karen's face as the unborn infant moved about in its mother's womb. "Feels odd doesn't it?" Grace commented interrupting Karen's moment. "Yeah" she answered in a slight whisper. "Do you think I'd make a good mother, Gracie?" she asked in a weak tone.

"Why wouldn't you be?" Karen looked up to her and smiled at her friends comment.

"Really you think so?" tears began to inhibit her eyes.

"Yeah, why not? I mean in a way you've always taken care of all of us. In your own way though, but it shows even though you hide it. Any child would be so lucky to have you as a mother." Both friends embraced each other as tears streamed from both their faces.

"Aw honey your sweet. I love you."

"I love you too, Kare." Grace looked down at her table and could have nearly killed herself. She had promised to take Will some papers he'd left there a few days ago and he needed them that day. She looked at Karen and smiled widely. "Kare, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure, Gracie…" she looked at her awkwardly.

"Can you drop these papers off for me…"

"Sure."

"At Will's office…" she bit her lower lip. Karen's heart skipped a beat and she felt her stomach turn on her.

"Oh…well… ugh…"

"Please…" Grace pouted her lips.

"Ugh Alright fine… give me the damn papers…I'll just drop them off with his assistant." She got the papers and went off for her purse.

"No you need to hand them to him personally. Please I'd do it, but I don't want to risk getting wet at this point."

"Oh Gracie…" she sighed "alright…" she dragged to the service elevator and gave Grace the evil eye as the elevator went down.

She paced on the pavement outside the firm and went over her plan to avoid any contact with Will. _Get into the elevator walk in like there is nothing wrong. Rush over to Will's office run into Malcolm; take a late lunch with him. And everything will be just fine, but why am I so nervous? Ugh! _She took a few deep breaths and made her way through the revolving doors of the firm that was so familiar to her. She waved at a few people and into the elevator she went; pushed the button for the 10th floor. In the elevator she fidgeted from left to right as an old woman stared at her as the elevator went on. She smiled at the woman and she smiled back.

"Sweetie, don't tell me you're a lawyer?" the old woman spoke breaking the silence.

"Oh, no not me…" she chuckled.

"Oh have you come to look for someone to represent you like I have?" the elder woman interrogated.

"No, actually I've come to drop off some papers for a good friend of mine, but my husband does work here." She smiled brightly.

She studied the woman's features. She was small and petite with a nice bun that held her aging hair. Tired green eyes, narrow nose, very nice bone structure; a lot like hers. She held an urn in her arms pressed up against her chest.

"Oh that's nice. You must feel very proud of your husband?" she rubbed the urn.

Karen couldn't help but stare at the urn.

"Are you two newlyweds? Oh those are the most beautiful years."

"Well we are going on our fifth year." She said proudly.

"Oh well today me and Lester were going on our 57th of what I thought was a happy marriage. Turns out he was having an affair with my best friend for over 20 years and now she's fighting for his remains and everything we had." She clutched the urn even tighter.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry. You were married such a long time and then to find that out must be so hard. Well you do know that no matter how much the other woman fights you're legally his wife?"

"Well yes, but I just want to make sure he didn't leave her anything you know. I don't want to wake up one morning to find out my house isn't my house any longer."

"Well that's true it's best to be sure of everything. Well I hope everything turns out well for you. this is my stop." She waved at the woman as the doors closed.

"Nice to meet you sweetie."

"Like wise."

"Oh Mrs. Widmark, what a lovely surprise!" the receptionist in the skimpy outfit announced.

"Mrs. Widmark you shouldn't be out at this time. The weather is getting pretty funky. It should start storming in a bit." A man with a mail cart said as she passed him by.

"I'm fine. It doesn't even look that bad." She added.

"Its noon and its dark out." Another mail carrier continued.

She passed all of them feeling frustrated that everyone thought they knew what was best for her. She turned the corner and saw her husband's office was empty. She wondered for a bit and assumed he was at a meeting. When she reached Will's office it too was darkened. She shrugged and rushed in deciding to leave the papers on his desk with post- it sticky note.

_Will,_

_Sorry I missed you. Theses are the papers you asked Grace to drop off._

_Karen_

A shot of thunder rumbled in the sky and she jumped in her skin. More thunder was heard and she walked to Will's window to witness the beginning of the storm. There was lighting and from the view she could see trees thrashing back and forth. There was another rumbling of thunder that she felt under her feet and people scream. She looked out the door and saw there was no power through out the floor. "Oh Crap!" she voiced mindlessly. She walked to the desk and tired catching her breath. When it came to situations like a thunder storm; she couldn't stand it and panic rushed through out her body. She loved the rain, but hated the thunder and lightning. She rolled her neck causing it to make a popping sound.

Her eyes ripped open when a pair of hands wrapped around her waist. She knew that move. She knew it very well. She didn't make the slightest move to make it stop. She closed her eyes surrendering to the moment, recalling their encounters in his office years back. His hands slowly and sensually moved up her body to her shoulders; removing her lilac colored cardigan sweater. She wore a black sleeveless dress with thin straps and the lilac cardigan due to the summer weather. She turned around to face him only to have her lips captured by his in a frantic kiss. She could hardly see her surroundings in the now darkened building. The sky had become murkier with black clouds. The rain made it impossible to look out the windows and the thunder filled the room as their heavy breaths became them. She tired to resist and push him away, but both her mind and body became two separate identities at that point. She loved her husband and never thought of breaking the sacred trust in their marriage, but Will was something else. She had a hatred for him, but there was something that she couldn't keep away from. It could have been their complicated past, the trust she had for him once, his persona, she didn't know but she couldn't keep away from his touch.

His hands made there way under her dress pulling her laced panties down with him. She brought him back up you her lips pushing his jacket off his back. Her legs wrapped around him and brought him close. She reached down between then and undid his belt and pants.

"Karen…" her fingers went up to his mouth to silent him.

"Don't speak…" she captured his lips.

The people in the office trudged left and right finding flash lights or candles to light. She thought she heard Malcolm's voice in the hall. She held Will close to her as Malcolm's voice became louder; then began to fade. His voice sounded so concerned yet demanding. He cared about his workers and their employees so much; of course Karen did come first. He must have known she was there. Will's hands ran down her back as he kissed down her shoulders. She knew she wasn't doing it out of love for him; she hoped he knew it too. She missed his body pressed up to hers; she missed his touch, his caresses but no longer him. She knew this would be one of her biggest regrets but it was something she was willing to do to prove she no longer had feelings for him, but only the physical. She refused to look him in the eyes but once or even speak. He lifted her up into his arms and laid her on the floor.

"Not here are you crazy." She pushed him off her and pulled him to the couch that rested up against the large window. She pushed him onto the couch and his eyes widened.

"But …"

"I told you I don't want you to speak. I get to be on top. End of story." She said roughly pulling his pants down.

He was so surprised by her actions. He'd been the one to lead her on. Now she'd become so demanding and rough. She wasn't herself; she'd changed. She wouldn't look him in the eyes and speaking was prohibited. It was as if she were someone else; all of her wasn't invested. Finally he was getting what he wanted from her, but it wasn't her anymore.

The storm continued to ravish the city with wind and rain. The lighting lit the room and the thunder echoed through out the building. Karen's eyes remained shut avoiding contact with him and the lightning. Her body shook over his as she paced her self after every shot of thunder that she became startled by. Will's hands made their way up her thighs steadying her shaky body. He looked up at her and her eyes were focused else where. Tears had been streaming down her face for a while now. She didn't understand why. Her body wanted him, but her heart didn't. His hands captured her face forcing her to look at him. She saw the concern in her eyes, but she refused to admit anything was wrong. She grabbed hold of his hands and kissed him as she began to pick up the pace once again. Their lips parted once again when she felt that always familiar feeling in her lower stomach. Right when she was about to yell in ecstasy the earth shattering thunder and Will joined in. she rested her head on his shoulder as they regained their strength. She slowly sat up and led him out of her as she dropped to the floor.

"Karen, are you ok?" Will rushed to her side as she lay on the floor.

She shook her head avoiding his gaze. She lay on the floor looking into the darkness away from him. The room was only lit with the occasional lightning and her tears were hardly noticeable. His hands caressed her bare arms and kissed the side of her head. He tried pulling her into his arms, but she refused to budge. She knelt up and tried finding her way to his desk to find her undergarments. Will followed bumping into a chair and getting hold of her once again. Her body swarmed with goose bumps as he kissed the back of her neck and tried sweet talking her.

"I missed you…" her eyes shut feeling them fill with tears once again. She got a hold of his arms and pushed them away as she continued to feel around for her missing articles of clothing.

"You should find your jacket and belt…" she said holding back a sob.

As she buttoned his shirt up the building lights began to flash on. She looked around and rushed for her purse to get her compact mirror.

"There's a mirror on that wall." Will pointed across the room.

She rushed to the mirror and fixed her disheveled eyewear. She saw him watch her fix herself up and she refused to believe that anything had happened. As he approached her she made a b-line to the door and unlocked it. She rushed out into the hall.

"Karen, wait…your sweater…" Will was left talking as Karen rushed to find her husband.

"Karen, sweetie where were you? I've been looking for you." Malcolm took her into his arms. She cried into his shirt for various reasons that he didn't need to know.

"I was in the corner behind that tree…" she said looking up at him.

"What were you doing over there? You could have come to my office. I know how you get in these storms." He kissed the top of her head. His hands soothed her as he rubbed her back. "Sweetie?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is you sweater on backwards?" he asked lifting his brow.

"Oh…well… you see… I…had the sweater…over my head." She smiled.

"Oh Kare, were you really that scared?" he squeezed her tightly.

"You know me, honey." she said gazing over at where Will stood staring at them as they embraced.

Malcolm stared over at Will and studied his wrinkled slacks and shirt. He looked down at Karen and her cardigan. He bit the inside of his mouth and waved at Will; startling him. He turned them around and walked her into his office shutting the door behind them. Karen lay on is comfy suede couch and watched him work as the storm went by.

Karen watched him stare at the screen so emotionless. She closed her eyes thinking back to how she knew she'd broken her own rules. Will lips on her necks, his hands on her thighs, it all seemed like a horrible dream. Her right hand overlapped her left hand and she was reminded of the vows she made five years before. Her wedding band; the sacred trust of their marriage. He didn't deserve it. She'd have to tell him somehow and hope he'd forgive her.


	5. New begining, Old Acquaintance

Everyone in the house was fast asleep when the phone began to ring at 3:00 a.m. Malcolm groped around the night stand to find the annoying device that had woke him. Karen squirmed under the sheets as Malcolm cursed at the phone before answering it.

"Its 3:00 a.m. who in hell can be calling!" he voiced half asleep. "Hello?"

"Malcolm?" the voice was in a panic.

"Yes, who is this?" he sat up turning the lamp on.

"It's Leo…Grace went into labor…" Grace's screams could be heard in the background.

"Oh Leo, is there anything we can do?" Malcolm shook Karen awake.

"Well the doctor said she isn't due until another few hours or so… it would be nice if you and Karen would come." Leo said before Grace let another scream out.

"Sure sure no problem. We'll be there in a while."

"Great, we are at Lenox Hill…" Grace called for Leo and he hung up.

Karen sat up squinting her eyes to the light of the lamp. She arranged her negligee before finally looking up at Malcolm.

"What happened?"

"Grace, is in labor…"

"Oh my god!" she jumped out of bed and ran to the dresser. "Lets go sweetie come on!" she slipped on her glasses and black sweat pants under her negligee.

"Kare, come here… we have time." He stood from the bed and pulled her into his arms.

"No Malcolm lets go. I need to see my Gracie." She shrugged out of his enveloped arms.

"Karen, come here everything is fine. Nothing bad is going to happen. Come here." Karen rushed into his arms sobbing loudly. "It's alright honey. I know what's on your mind right now. She'll be fine you've taken extremely good care of her. You need to relax and leave all that in the past." he rubbed her back soothingly as her sobs died down.

"Honey, how do you always know when to say the right thing?" Karen hugged him tightly.

"That's my job…" He kissed the top of her head.

"What's mine?" she looked up at him lifting her brow with her wicked smile.

"Well I can list a few at the top of my head right now." He laughed before lowering his head to kiss her lips.

"Hmm I think I'm going to like this." She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck as he lifted her up into his arms. He laid her on the bed; his hands going up to her hips and pulling her sweat pants with him. He kissed her knees waiting for her to sit up. She sat up in front of Malcolm and their lips made a connection. He gently pushed the straps off her shoulder and left her lips to continue on her pale shoulders.

"Malcolm, do you love me?" his head snap back and stared at her in confusion.

"What? Of course I do. If I didn't love you I would of never married you. What made you ask?" he asked holding her shoulders.

"I don't know. I just wanted to know if you still loved me."

"Of course I do. There is nothing that could stop me from loving you." He turned to the night stand and picked up a condom package. As he began to open it Karen put her hand over it. "What are you doing?"

"Would you love me even if I did something horrible?" he bit the inside of her mouth waiting for his response.

"Why? What did you do?" he said holding her face in his left hand.

"Nothing…I said if."

"But why would you even think of doing anything to hurt me?"

"I wouldn't and I know I'd never do it intentionally. I love you too too much!" she kissed him softly.

They rushed through the sliding doors of the hospital and down the hall to the elevator. It had been more an hour since Leo had called them that Grace was in labor. They fixed themselves in the elevator as it went up to the third floor where Labor & Delivery was in. They kissed each other softly as the elevator doors opened revealing them to Will who must have been on his way down. Will cleared his throat.

"Oh hey! How's Grace?" Malcolm asked as they walked out of the elevator.

"Feeding the baby…" Will said dryly.

"Oh I need to go see my Gracie! What room is she in?" Karen left Malcolm's side and down the hall to where Will pointed.

Malcolm and Will stared at each other for a good while until Bobbi Grace's mom came across then confused. "Is everything alright boys?" Bobbi stood there watching their eyes criticize each other.

"Everything is perfect…" Malcolm walked off to meet up with his wife. Will stood there nearly shaking and watching him walk away. He looked over at Bobbi who mainly looked concerned and smiled walking into the elevator.

Will shook in his skin as he recalled minutes before and the look of murder in Malcolm's eyes. Had he found out and out their encounter in his office? Had be perhaps found out about his and Karen's relationships years before? The elevators doors opened and he jumped back as a man of Malcolm's same stature walked in. he took in a few deep breaths and headed to the cafeteria.

"Oh Gracie he's gorgeous…he looks so peaceful." Karen held the new born in her arms. He ran the back of her finger over his cheeks and kissed his nose. Grace observed Karen's moments with the baby and wondered what she would do if it had been her own. Karen had never been very maternal with children. Grace couldn't help but smile at the sight of Karen holding her infant.

Malcolm walked in quietly only to focus his gaze on Karen's bright smile and the baby in her arms. It warmed his heart to see his wife so happy. "I see I've been replaced!" Karen jerked her head towards his voice and laughed.

"Honey, like anyone can replace you."

"Well…" Malcolm said coldly for a second.

"What?" Karen asked suspicious.

"Nothing, nothing I was thinking out loud." Malcolm winked at her.

"About what honey?" she said handing the baby back to Leo.

"Anniversary present." he said simply.

"Oh… ok." She shrugged.

She bit the inside of her cheek. Had something happened while he was in the hall with Will? _The bastard better have not said a word about what happened with us._ She smiled at Grace who stared at her intently and went up to kiss her and say goodbye. She congratulated both parents on making a beautiful baby and she was on her way. Malcolm stayed behind as he said goodbye to them as well.

She walked down the hall and she saw Bobbi on her way back with a cup holder with four coffees. She smiled politely as she walked by. 'Karen…" Karen stopped and slowly turned around to face vibrant older woman. "Are you alright?" She asked tilting her head ever so slightly.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine."

"Oh good, dear. You look a little pale in the face, but of course its 4 a.m. who wouldn't look hellish." She grinned.

Karen gasped at Bobbi's devilish remark, but smiled politely. "Good to see you Bobbi." She kissed her cheek and continued to walk down the long hall. As she came round the corner Will was exiting the elevator. She looked away, but couldn't avoid his eyes. "Why hello, Will." She smiled shyly.

"Hi, Kare." he walked up to her; kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh sorry I didn't expect that hmm." She took a step back.

"Karen, I don't want it to be awkward between us. As much as we both know what we did was wrong, I enjoyed it; I missed you." He blushed.

"Will, lets not talk about it here. Malcolm should be on his way over her as well."

"Oh well ok. I have to go see Gracie before I go." He pulled her into his embrace and held her tightly. She took in his scent and sighed. She missed him; his old persona. She as well wrapped her arms around him and pressed her head onto his chest.

"I miss you too, Will. I miss this…" she said hugging him tighter.

"Sorry to interrupt your hugging session, but its late, Karen." Karen's head snapped back up and saw Malcolm standing just feet away from them.

"Oh sorry honey it's just that this day is so meaningful for all of us." She waved at Will and she was on her way. "Is everything ok?" she asked feeling over heated by his attitude.

"Everything is perfect." He spoke through his teeth.

"Malcolm, what the hell kind of stick got up your ass all of a sudden?" she pushed him into the wall of the elevator.

"I'm tired! Ok? Its 4 a.m. and I have to wake up at 7!!! Is that clear enough for you?" he growled at her doing the same as she did.

"Yes but you didn't have to yell at me!!! I'm right here!" she pushed him again.

"Hey! Stop pushing me!"

"No! You stop yelling at me!"

"I love you!!" Malcolm voiced to shut her up.

She stared at him in confusion. "What? Don't use that to stop this!"

Malcolm began to laugh uncontrollably and soon after so did Karen. "Kare, face it we're both tired. Let's just go home and rest."

"Oh honey, I know I know I'm exhausted too." She squeezed him tightly.

The next morning Karen found her self restless and doing all of Grace's work. For once she was in the office alone and having to answer all the calls and take down orders. Sign off delivered fabric, fax blue prints to contractors, call people; it was hell. For once she admired Grace's patience. To top it all off the air conditioning had broke down and the office was desert heat for Karen. It was nearly noon and she was ready to give up and run to Malcolm's office. Just when she'd given up hope she felt a cool breeze coming from the vents and sighed in relief. She rose from her seat and went off to the windows and closed all three. Her cell phone rang and vibrated at her hip. It was Malcolm.

"Hey, baby!" She answered bubbly.

"Hey how are you?"

"Well better now." She sighed.

"Why what happened?"

"Oh, nothing bad. The AC had given up on me but I guess someone came to fix it and it just turned on a few minutes ago. I've got to handed it to Gracie. This is way too much work, honey." she sat on the stool looking at all the plans Grace had drawn out a few days ago.

"Well Karen it's called hard work. Grace really has something going for her."

There was a light knock on the door and to Karen's amazement Will stood there smiling with Chinese takeout in hand. She smiled shyly and lowered her face to the phone.

"Hey honey can I call you back? I need to go finish some things for Gracie."

"Oh ok see you at dinner. Love you."

"Uh-huh…" and she hung up.

They didn't speak as he made his way to the table and put down the carry-out. For a moment they acted as children meeting for the first time; shy, innocent, pure. She stacked and moved Grace's sketch books and plans to another table. She looked back at him and saw him clumsily place their food in their places. She smiled and nervously walked back. She passed him a stool to sit on in front of her. Karen sat looking down into her lap not having a clue what to say or do. Her palms became clammy and her heart raced looking up at him. He smiled and shrugged.

"Shall we eat?" he cleared his throat.

"Yeah, why not…" she smiled brightly.

She moved to get a plastic fork and their hands made contact. She looked up at him only to meet with his hazel eyes. He held her hand in his and rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"Well… no not at all…its just been a while since we've acted so shyly and child like around each other." She said returning the gesture.

"You've changed, Karen." He said looking down at her wedding band.

"How have I changed?"

"You became stronger and more independent. You think for yourself now." He shrugged.

"Oh well, I assume its growth and for the better. I had to grow up at some point."

"Yes your right. I guess some things do happen for the best of it."

"Yeah, they do don't they…hey come here I want to show you something." She stood from the table and to her desk to retrieve a box. From inside it she took out pictures. The copies held pictures of Will and Karen back when they were dating. Pictures of them holding hands in the park, kissing on the beach, feeding each other in Rome, dancing at Will's parent's anniversary. The last pictures were a bit smaller than the others at got Will's attention. He retracted them from her hands and she tried getting them back but no luck. Will's eyes widened as he saw the only pictures of what would have been their child. "Will no I don't want you to see those." He traced his finger over the little figure.

He pulled her to him and she ended up inches away from him. She looked into his mesmerizing hazel eyes and she was lost. She was inhibited by the warmth and kindness of his eyes and all was forgotten. She stood up straight and turned to sit in her stool. He pulled her back and she didn't resist meeting his lips with the same hunger as he kissed her. She held his face tightly in her hands as his hands ran down her back. They parted for air and looked in each others eyes. She jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around him. He set her on Grace's desk by the shut windows and found his way to the buttons on her blouse. She watched him intently as his hands made their way around her body as it had once been in her faint memory. He smoothly pushed the sleeves off her arms and found his way to the front of her black slacks. Her hands stopped his movements as she stood undoing her own pants and going to his buttons and undoing them as well. When he pulled his shirt off she stared at his body as if to study every part of him. They both stepped out of their pants and brought her close to him embracing her. The warmth of her body made him shiver. He missed everything about her. He knew as much as she did that what they were doing was wrong, but he knew there was a spark in her heart that still lit up for him. Her hands gently ran up his chest and around his neck pulling him down for a kiss. His hands traveled up her back unclasping her bra. He brought his hands over to her chest and cupped her breast. She moaned and tossed her head back in pleasure. He then replaced his left hand with his mouth around her nipple. She took in a ragged breath as he lightly bit on it; her legs weakened. His tongue passed over it rapidly as he squeezed lightly on the right one. Her nails clawed into the edges of the desk as she felt herself slipping on her feet. Her breathing became heavy and her moans louder. He went on to the other and did the same. The sensation she felt was so intense; her knees shook.

"Oh Will…get to the rest." She managed to get out under her breath.

He stood talk looking down at her with a lifted brow. He got hold of her arms tightly and a slight whimper escaped her lips at the pressure. He pulled her to the seat Grace had been designing a week prior. He pushed her body into the seat going down with her holding her body close. He ran his hands down her body to where her red laced panties lay. He pulled them down with his own and fixed himself between her legs. She watched as he reached for his pants and into his pocket. To her amazement he took out a condom and took it out of the package. That only reassured her a little more and let their bodies become one. She arched her back as he pushed deep inside her and torturing like pulled out. She shut her eyes as she took in a ragged breath. He kissed her forehead and down her face slowly. He met her lips in a sensual grab as his thrust became bolder. She moaned into his mouth and his thrust became quicker. He held her forearms and lifted them over her head and placed them on the arm of the couch. That's what got her about him; he knew her all to well when it came to her feelings and needs. Every little touch, every kiss set her mind and feelings of anything else on fire. What his touch did to her was unexplainable when it came to words. His caresses on her body, her face were like a dream. His sweet murmurs in her ear as he felt her near her point. He slowed his pace to lengthen the sensation and pleasure. Her legs wrapped around his lower back as she began to meet his thrust for thrust. She became light headed and felt a tightening in her chest and an all too familiar place. Will's thrust became rougher and deeper feeling Karen's teeth sinking into the skin of his shoulder.

"Will! …ugh, ugh Will…mmh, Oh Will!" He went harder, her nails digging into his back. Within seconds she let out a pleasurable moan indicating her climax. Will continued seeking the same pleasure. Karen's breathing became deep and heavy again as she felt Will deeper inside her. She arched her back mindlessly allowing him more entrance. He began pounding into her feeling himself getting close. She clenched her teeth feeling him deeper in her. A few more thrust and they would both go over the edge. She began to tighten around him once more as the warmth spread throughout her exhausted body. Within seconds they roared each others names in ecstasy. His body dropped onto hers as they regained their breathing. The heat she had felt before didn't compare to what she felt now. Beads of sweat left both their bodies as they laid there lifeless. Will lifted his face and looked at her. Her eyes were shut and she was breathing through her mouth. He caressed her face as she opened her eyes to meet each others gaze. He lowered himself to her ear and kissed her hair.

"I love you…"


	6. History Reating

_Now, in the dark, in the dark_

_I get such a thrill_

_When he presses his fingertips_

_Upon my lips_

_And he begs me to please keep still_

_In the dark_

It'd been about a week since her last encounter with Will. She hadn't seen or spoken to him. Grace was finally at home with the baby and working from there. Karen could take it slow now that Grace was partly back. She hadn't been well for over a week and she didn't want to leave her bed. Malcolm hadn't been around too much due to business and he'd hardly seen Karen. The only time he got to see her was when she was sleeping. Malcolm was becoming worried about Karen she wasn't eating and all she did was sleep.

Malcolm got home around 11:00 that night and as he expected Karen was fast asleep. There she lay twisted on the bed with a bottle of Vodka on the nightstand. He went around the bed to tuck her in and check her. She was out cold and her eyes were swollen from tears. He lifted her up and carried her to their bathroom. To his surprise she was still out. He shook her and she stirred slightly. "Karen, wake up." He demanded in a stern voice. Karen's eyes cracked open, realizing she wasn't in bed any longer, but in her husband's arms. "Malcolm…hi baby." She giggled. She wrapped her arms around his neck making her way to his lips, but he turned his head avoiding her intoxicated lips. He brought her to her feet; she stumbled to stay on her feet. She pouted her lips as he gave her a stern look.

"Karen, what the hell do you think your doing?" he forced a hold on her arms.

"Why are you mad? It was just a drink." She scoffed.

"Just a drink? You chugged the whole bottle of Vodka!"

"I didn't chug it... I merely drank it within 20 minutes." She smiled brightly as if being proud of her stupidity.

"I see no reason for you to be happy of this imbecilic thing you did. You really only think about your self don't you?" he asked starting the shower not really wanting to argue with her now that she was drunk.

"Oh…I know what this is about. You're mad because I haven't given you any in over a week… well we can fix that right now." She clumsily pushed him into the armchair by the door. He fell into it almost falling back with it. He looked at her with no emotion just a stiff face. She kneeled between his legs and ran her hands up to his belt and zipper. Malcolm jumped in his skin when he felt her cold hand make contact with him. She gasped as he got a tight hold on her wrist.

"Karen don't! You're drunk..."

"I know what this is about…you have someone else don't you!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Malcolm picked her up off the floor and rushed her into the shower. He twisted the knob allowing the cold water to rush over their bodies. Karen kicked and screamed as she did when she was four and Lois would shower her at night. Malcolm held her down tight making sure she was getting drenched in the icy water. He had never seen her like this. She was yelling out obscenities and she was hitting. Soon enough her screams turned into sobs.

"Malcolm! Put me down! I'm sorry…" she hung around his neck shaking as the water continued to fall.

Malcolm switched the water off. He himself was freezing, but his main purpose was to get Karen to realize her stupidity and make her sober. He slowly stepped across the bathroom and into the bedroom. He jumped back when at the door he spotted a very worried Rosario. He signaled for her to go over and help him out.

"She was completely wasted. I don't know what's gotten into her."

"She's depressed…I've seen this happen before."

Karen looked up at them still trying to comprehend what they were saying. She was in and out of consciousness. As she lay on the floor she could see a light aura around Malcolm and Rosario as they helped her change. Malcolm lifted her and put her under the covers. He walked out with Rosario. He'd become curious as to when was the other time Karen had done this.

"Rosie, when else had this happened?" he asked in a hush voice.

"Before she met you. She had this falling out with her partners at the time and some how she fell and lost the baby she was carrying." She said in a faint voice.

"You don't think she was pregnant again and didn't tell us?" Malcolm asked concerned.

"I'm not sure…"

"Rose if you know anything please let me know, please." Malcolm looked down at the short Hispanic woman.

"I will Mr. Malcolm." She excused her self and disappeared into the dark corridor.

Malcolm stood in the corridor for a few minutes trying to get everything into order in his head. He scratched the back of his head a paced back and forth. What if she had been pregnant? What was going on in her head? He was so confused. He peeked in through the door and she her small figure curled up under the larger burgundy covers. She was out cold again, but this time she was actually sleeping and not passed out. He walked into the room and quietly slipped past the bed and into the bathroom and took a quick shower.

Karen moved about under the covers as she woke to the disaster that was last night. She squinted her eyes in the fair light of the morning and saw it was only 6:35 a.m. She turned over to find Malcolm fast asleep in his robe. She looked around the dimmed room and noticed a pile of clothes on the floor and a wet aura around it and next to it on the dresser was an empty bottle of Vodka. Her head dropped to her hand and thought she could just die. She turned over to Malcolm who was still breathing deeply in sleep and she shook him slightly.

"Mal… Malcolm, sweetie wake up." His hands rubbed his face as he stretched the sleep away.

Opening his eyes he was introduced to his wife's concerned face. He sat up to meet her level; he studied her spaced look.

"What's the…" he was cut off.

"What happened last night? I vaguely remember, but not everything."

"I got home and you were passed out on the bed and I had to carry you into the shower." He stood up and headed for the closet.

"Malcolm what else happened?" she thought intensely knowing there was more. She stood following him.

"Nothing important. Don't worry about it." he smiled and kissed her forehead.

She flinched as she remembered something similar between her and Stan. She thought back picturing everything as it was. There had been a strange caller and Stan had taken the call in his office and he'd locked the door prohibiting her from going in. He'd spoken in a hushed voice so she wouldn't hear and after ten minutes he'd come out and was off into the city again. "Who was that? What happened, Stanley?" he looked down at her in a forced smile. "Nothing important. Don't worry about it." then he kissed her forehead and was off down stairs.

"Malcolm. Don't leave…"

"What?" he turned holding two different suits in hand.

"Don't go to work today, please?" she begged pulling the suits away from his hands.

"Karen, I can't I have a lot of paper work."

"Malcolm, please…I miss you…" she pouted her lips.

"Alright…I'll see what I can do." he sighed then pecked her on the lips.

She smiled brightly and ran to change into something more provocative. After a while of being locked in her closet alone she found the perfect lingerie and slipped into her silk robe. She heard a noise in the bed room and walked out to meet Malcolm. She looked around and saw no one. "Mal?" her phone began vibrating on the dresser across from her. She walked over to it and it was a text message. "I miss you, but this is quite a sight." She put the phone down and looked into the mirror.

"Ahhh! What in hell are you doing here?" she shakily wrapped her robe around her body.

"Malcolm asked me to swing by and pick up some papers. I haven't seen you in over a week. I miss you. I miss your bod…" Malcolm walked into the room.

"Here are the papers I need you to work on for me, Will. Thank you by the way." Malcolm handed him the manila folders.

"No problem I didn't have anything to do today either way. I'll see you both over and Grace and Leo's I hope?" he smiled.

"Oh sure yeah we'll be there." Malcolm said walking him out.

Karen shook off the feeling of his eyes on her and went back into the closet to change into something else. She couldn't possibly wear it after Will had seen her in it. She heard the door slam and the bathroom door open. She rushed out and stood behind the bathroom door wanting to startle Malcolm as he came out of it. She heard his slippers on the bathroom tile making their way to the door. "Karen?" she closed the door behind him to reveal her and her newly changed lingerie. His eyes widened as she came towards him and began kissing his chest. She led him to bed walking him backwards. He sat on the bed as she stood in front of him. He rubbed her arms as he brought her closer to him. He kissed the sides of her neck gently making each kiss sting her skin with desire. Her hands sat on his thighs and she squeezed them as he continued adding a little tongue tracing as he went. She staggered a breath as he bit lightly on her earlobe. His hands moved her lower back following her every curve. His hands passed over her laced thong and she bit down on her lip. Her face became flushed and she stopped him. His face looked shocked, but he had no idea what she was doing. She moved herself over to the top of the bed and pulled him with her. He moved his hand behind her and did the ever popular among men (unclasping a bra with one hand). Her hands reached for the covers under them and held a fist full in each hand as his mouth made its way to her breast. A soft whimper escaped her lips as his teeth lightly passed over her left nipple. She took in several breaths finding it hard to breath. Her hands twisted the covers as he continued his dance of torture. She moaned repeatedly as he squeezed them. He left them and passed his tongue sensually between them and she arched her back making him get closer. He continued all the way to where her laced panties began. He entangled his fingers around the lace and pulled it down with him. She bit her bottom lips and shut her eyes tightly as she felt his hand traveling up her thighs. She could feel her nails being to dig into her palm as he continued to pleasure her. His hands parted her legs so easily; she was ready to give up and give in. Without notice he entered her with a slight roughness. She arched her back letting a sound of pain and ecstasy slip through her lips. He covered her outstretched arms to hold her in place.

"Oh god!!" she moaned through clenched teeth. He thrust into her roughly as he felt all his stress leaving his body. His lips stumbled onto hers; she bit his lip lightly as he tried kissing her. She began to tug at her hands under his. The pressure of his hands was making her loose the feeling in her own hands. "Malcolm…. Let go of my hands." He let go and balanced on his own. She pulled his face and brought him into a passionate kiss. His tongue eagerly explored her mouth and entwined with her own. They parted as his thrust became more powerful feeling his climax near. Right before Karen was ready to scream he stopped and lifted her off the bed turning her over on her knees. She looked over at him in surprise; he was being rough and demanding. She knew as much as he did that all they wanted to do was extend their pleasure. He came behind her bringing her close to him again. He entered her in a swift motion and ran a hand under her stomach. With his hand on her stomach he made her get closer to his body as he began to thrust harder. Her stomach tightened as he pushed her body into his. She looked up at the head board and noticed their reflection on it. Malcolm's eyes never shut he just kept his eyes on her and nothing else. She bit her lower lip as she felt him harder in her and her body begin to rock with his in a harmonic pace. Her head became dazed in a fog and it began to spin. Her elbow joints became weak as she felt her self nearing her peak. "Oh Karen… I love you!" he exclaimed as he was ready to give in.

"Malcolm… Harder!" she clenched her teeth ready to go over board. "Ugh!...Mal… agh" she dropped onto the bed restless; catching her breath. Malcolm fell with her resting his head on the crook of her neck. He rolled over lying next to her. She turned her head to the face him as they both caught their breath. He leaned in and pushed her hair out of her face. He kissed her arm ever so lightly reassuring her of his love for her. She cuddled up to him and rested her head on his chest. She moved again now finding a comfortable spot laying on top of him so all his attention would be hers. He looked into her dazzling hazel eyes and a warm smile came across his face.

"Malcolm…" she bit the inside of her mouth.

"Hmm?"

"What would you say if I told you I stopped using birth control; over two weeks ago?" she sat up straddling him.

He sat up with her looking deep into her eyes in sheer shock. "Why would you do that? You do realize I didn't use a condom right?"

"Yes I know… but I've been thinking… and I think it'd be nice to have a baby." She smiled.

Malcolm's eyes were as bright as the Pacific. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. "Are you sure?"

"Yes…I need to move on and leave my past where it belongs…in the past. Happy Anniversary, honey."

All memories of Will began to fade at that moment and she began to feel like a new person. She didn't know if she'd ever tell Malcolm about her vulnerable moments, but she did know that she loved him deeply. She finally realized that a baby is what they needed to complete their family.


	7. My lips, His ring

Later that night they were off to Leo and Grace's for a dinner they had prepared. They all hadn't really seen each other since the baby and well it was about time they got together after almost three weeks. 7:00 p.m. rolled by and Will sat in his office thinking of Karen as usual. She'd become his obsession and it wasn't right. He thought about her all the time. He wanted her back, but he knew it was impossible. No matter how he proved himself she ran back into Malcolm's arms. All he knew was that he was going to have to keep on trying. He opened his drawer and under several documents and manila folders and pulled out a frame. It was a picture him and Karen on the couch after opening Karen's kinky gift to him. He was blushing and she had the kinkiest most evil look about her face. He set the picture on his desk as stared at it for a while as if to try and recapture the moment.

"_Ok come on you guys there are still gifts under the tree!" Grace laughed and spoke uncontrollably. Everyone had to admit she was tipsy. They all laughed as Grace stumbled back and forth from the tree and to her seat. Not even Nathan could hold her down for five minutes. "Why don't we just bring all the presents and set them on the center table?" Will suggested. "What a great idea!" Karen exclaimed. Nathan and Jack stood and began bringing all the presents over and Will was on his way up to help them when Karen pushed back into the seat and on him. She looked at him a seductive way as she traced his lips with her finger then her tongue. "You're going to love the gift I got you… You're wearing it tonight." he swallowed hard before she kissed him deeply. "Hey!...Hey!... come on I'm trying to keep my dinner down. Save it for when you're alone!" Jack implied as he threw several pillows at them. "Oh Jackie come on it's the holidays!" she said rearranging her blouse. "Like we even need the holidays for you to be all over each other." Nathan added as he set some gifts down on the table. "Well you can join in if you want, honey…" Karen licked her lips playfully. Karen laughed when Will nudged her. "I'm just playing, honey. You alone is too much too handle." She kissed him. "Presents!" Grace exclaimed. They handed out gifts and began unwrapping them. When Will opened his gift from Karen he shut the box immediately. Karen turned to him "What's the matter don't you like it?" Grace reached for the camera and took what she thought was the perfect picture. "It's a little provocative isn't it…I wont be able to wear it out anywhere." He giggled in embarrassment._

"Will?" his assistance voice took him by surprise. "Sorry to barge in but, Grace is on line 3."

"Oh don't worry thank you…. Hello"

Karen ran her fingers through her hair as she removed the shampoo. She heard the glass door open and shut behind her. Malcolm's arms wrapped around her soaking body. She let her head drop onto his chest. "I think I'm going to remember this day for a really long time." She said turning to face him. "So am I…" he kissed her running his hands down her sides. "Malcolm, we have the dinner in less than two hours."

"And?" he said looking at her confused.

"We can't start again, honey. We'll never finish and I'm afraid I'm aching all over already." She giggled. "Your turn to shower I'm going to get ready." She opened the door and stepped out into the fogged room. She loved her hot showers even in the summer. She wrapped her bathrobe around herself and slipped on her slippers and walked out.

Malcolm stood in the water and thought how drastic Karen had changed. For a week she dragged around the house drinking and crying. From one day to another she was ready to have a baby. He didn't complain, he was thrilled. He loved children, but he did loved Karen more than anything. What did she talk about a new start? Leaving everything in the past? He shrugged and continued to shower.

"Malcolm hurry up!" He laughed as he rinsed his body.

She walked back into the bathroom and dropped all her make-up on the counter. "Remember that Jack is going with us. So we need to hurry because knowing him he'll show up early." She said picking up her hair into a ponytail for the mean time.

"Yes I know, I know hand me a towel." He said standing on the mat out of the shower. She tossed him the towel and he wrapped it around his waist. "Am I allowed to wear jeans on our anniversary?" he said looking at the clothes he had set out before he joined her in the shower.

"No, honey maybe when we go yachting this weekend, but not a dinner at Leo and Grace's. I don't think they even realize today is our anniversary." Karen said applying her mascara.

"You know honey you look cute when you think." He smiled knowing that the dinner was mainly for them.

"Don't I always think? What am I stupid?" she turned around hands on her hips.

"No, you think a lot." He smiled lowering himself to kiss her pouty lips.

"Yeah, that better be your answer." She kissed him back. She moved out of his reach and removed her robe revealing her black thong. "No bra? I like that." Malcolm's eyebrow lifted and came near her again. "Halter dress, Mal." She shook her head and turned to face him. "No Malcolm, we have to get ready." He lifted her onto the counter and brought her close to him. "Mal…no..." he kissed her passionately. Her make-up hit the floor with a bold sound. Easily as before she gave in and brought him on. His hand ran up her thigh and she jumped. It reached the lace and began tugging at it. Her hand gripped his forearm as he continued to touch her.

"Ah! Don't you guys ever rest?" Jack exclaimed as he held a towel over his eyes.

"Oh Jack, please. Like you haven't seen worse?" she lifted her brow.

"Well…" he crossed his arms.

"Shut up!" she braked knowing he was heading to the subject of Will.

He lifted his arms in defense and sat on the armchair as his friend finished her make-up. She kneeled on the floor picking up everything she had dropped in the throws of their lust. "Kare, don't bend down…your wearing a thong." He said pulling the towel over his head again.

"Oh Jack you're the only one complaining." She stood up and slipped her robe on once again. Jack came behind Karen and got a good look at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she said putting the blush brush down.

"I can tell something is wrong. I can see behind you smile." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "What's bothering you, Kare?"

"It's Will…" she turned to him, dropping her head on his chest.

"What did he do?" he lifted her face.

"Just keep him away from me, please. I need to move on and he's not helping."

Jack nod knowing what she spoke about, but at the same time he was clueless. He always thought that Will and Karen together were odd but cute. And he was one to admit that Will did hurt Karen plenty when they broke up. They hardly saw her for nearly two months. He knew that something must have happened for her not to want to see him again.

They stood at the door way of the Marcus Family. They looked around noticing how everything seemed so quiet and suspicious. Karen held on to Malcolm's arm and she held hands with Jack. Seconds later Leo answered the door all dashing and tall. He greeted them all with a hug and led them into the living room. A baby was head in the distance and a much panicked Grace trying to calm him down.

"Oh I'll go help Grace with the baby." Grace stated.

"Me too!" Jack said hurrying behind her.

The two men watched as they walked out in rush to help their friend with her new infant.

"So Malcolm how's work?" Leo made conversation.

"It's alright…a lot lately though." He sat back on the suede couch.

"Any kids anytime soon?" he asked causally.

"Well I don't know if Karen wanted to say anything, but we are sort of trying now." He smiled.

"Congratulations, Malcolm. I'm sure you'll both make great parents. How about a drink?" Leo offered.

"Sure why not..." Both men clinked glasses when there was a knock at the door.

"Oh he's so gorgeous I think I may even have a little crush." Karen smiled at the infant.

"Well then you should start trying for one of your own…" Grace suggested.

"Oh Grace please! Are you kidding me I'm surprised Karen isn't pregnant yet. She and Malcolm were all over each other when I walked into their bathroom." Jack covered his eyes as he finished.

"Oh Jackie, how can I resist him? He's so hunky and sweet. And well he's nothing like Stan, that's for sure." She smiled in a daze.

"Or Will…"

"Shut up… I don't want you mention him anywhere near Malcolm. He still doesn't know about mine and Will's history…and well things with Will and I aren't so hot right now either." She turned to look out the window with Joshua James in arms.

"What happened?" Graced asked picking up the baby bottle off the night stand.

"Nothing…it was nothing." She rocked the baby.

"Karen… tell us." Jack bounced up and down.

"No forget I ever mentioned anything." She handed the baby to Grace and walked out of the nursery shaking her hands above her head. She bumped into someone listening at the door she assumed.

"Karen…hi." He smiled.

"Will, what a surprise. What are you doing here?" he pushed her to the wall. "Will….no.

Grace and Jack heard a thud on the wall across from them. They creped over the cracked open door. Had Karen fallen or tipped over? Wasn't Will in the hall? They peered through the space the opened door left. Will pressed himself up against Karen who was up against the wall herself. Karen's face gave off a state of fright as Will his hand down her hips. Grace looked over at Jack in utter shock and dismay. It couldn't be. Were they fooling around behind Malcolm's back? They continued to watch.

"Will…No get away. I told you this couldn't happen anymore…ever!"

"Keep your voice down, you don't want your husband finding out do you?" he said kissing her neck. Karen's face froze in terror yet she had the devilish look she got when she felt seduced. As they all knew, she was always bewitched by Will and his ways, his touch, his kiss.

"You asshole! Get away!" she pushed him. "You and I will never be again. Get it through your head."

He pushed her back into the wall and held her jaw tight in his left hand. Grace leaned into the door and he let her loose. She swallowed her anger and opened the door. "Will you're here!"

Karen and her black knee length halter dress sprinted down the stairs and into the arms of her loving husband. She hugged him tightly and curled up next to him on the couch. He kissed the top of her head and thought nothing of it. "Honey, my back hurts….massage it, please?" she looked at him smiling brightly. He nodded and she kneeled in front of him looking at the amazing view of Leo's yard. Malcolm scooted to the front and began moving his hands on her shoulders. Karen sighed and laid her head on the coffee table in front of her.

"Wow you guys are so understanding and loving with each other. I have no idea how you do it." Leo said watching them.

"Well, Leo" Malcolm began. "We are lucky that we found each other. We have our fights, but never horrible ones, we love often…"

"Malcolm!" Karen stopped him.

"You guys are just all over each other day and night aren't you?" Jack said standing in the door way with Grace and Will.

"You don't hear us complaining." Malcolm laughed.

"Anyways dinner is ready guys" Grace said.

They all sat around the 8 chair dinning room table; Leo on one end, Grace to his right following Jack; Malcolm on the other end with Karen to his right and finally Will. They started off with their Cesar Salad and good conversation. At dessert Malcolm had the attention of the room and stood up.

"Karen." He smiled. Karen looked expressionless at him not knowing what might escape his lips. "All week I thought of what could top all our anniversaries and well I think I have." He pulled out two black velvet boxes from his pant pocket and jacket pocket. Her eyes widened as the smaller box revealed a gorgeous sliver ring with a half swirl imbedded with Royal Blue Sapphires and out lined with white diamonds. "Oh my god, Malcolm! It's gorgeous." She stood up hooking herself around his neck and bringing him down for a passionate kiss.

"Wait, wait there's more." He handed her the box. It was a pair of keys.

"What's this?" she looked curiously at the keys.

"I got us a new yacht!" he exclaimed.

"Malcolm you didn't?" Karen asked excitedly.

"Yes I did and we are all taking a nice long weekend on it." Malcolm announced. They all cheered and thanked Malcolm except for Will. "What's wrong Will?" Malcolm asked holding Karen in an embrace.

"Oh nothing…sounds exciting." He smiled.

Karen looked over at him and he wasn't all that happy. She half smiled in thought. A whole weekend with her husband and the man she didn't really want to call her lover. She didn't want him near her; she wanted to forget him. She thought that saying she wanted to leave the past out loud would help, but having him in the room didn't seem to quite work. She was in a tight spot and didn't know how to free herself. She was in love with Malcolm, but there was still an insignificant spark that lit for Will.


	8. Is history repeating

He moved hard inside her as she moaned in ecstasy. It was like he was inside her head and knew exactly what she wanted. He paced himself as he bit her flesh. Her eyes shut tightly as she felt a few lustful tears form in her eyes. If she bit down anymore on her bottom lip her teeth were going to pierce through it. She opened her eyes to see her lover, but the room was pitch black. His body pressed against hers causing her to move up higher on the bed. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he continued moving roughly. The pain was killing her, but the pleasure was irreplaceable. Her toes began to curl as an electrical surge ran through her body. She let out a high pitched whimper as well as a few moans and it was over. He didn't comfort her, he didn't caress her. He just stood up and went to the bathroom and she heard the shower switch on. She sat up slowly feeling sore and felt around for the lamp switch. She slid off the bed and picked up his button up shirt and slipped it on. She slowly crept to the bathroom door and creaked it open. Steam pushed against her body as she opened the door slightly more and walked in. She could hardly see. The room was all fogged up from the hot shower he was taking. She walked across the room to the shower and watched as he rinsed his face. Who was he? She couldn't make out his face within the all the steam. She opened the glass door as he switched off the water. She got a hold of the towel and handed it to him. His face was still not visible to her and she wondered. It wasn't Malcolm that was for sure. Malcolm was slightly taller and fuller. He walked out of the shower and came up to her and kissed her. She stepped back as the steam began to fade away and there he was; standing in a towel.

"What's a matter? It's like you've seen a ghost." He smiled. "Did I hurt you, sweetie?" he walked up to her. "What about the baby?" he placed a hand over her stomach. Her eyes widened and she looked down.

"Where is Malcolm? What are you doing here?" she began to panic.

"What are you talking about? We haven't seen Malcolm in over three years. Karen, are you feeling ok?" he placed a hand over her forehead.

"No, what did you do with him? He's my husband! This is his baby. We've been married for five years. You're the one that is not ok." She shook.

"I'm calling the doctor…" he walked towards her.

"Get away or I'll call the cops!" she ran into the room stumbling over their clothes on the floor. He switched on the lights, but she kept running. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a frame containing a picture of her and Will at their wedding. Tears ran down her face, she threw the fame on the floor and she made her way down the corridor.

"Karen come back!"

She never turned back as she made her way down the stairs. "Malcolm, where are you! Malcolm! Mal…" she tripped as she hurried down the stairs and tumbled down the stairs.

"Ahhh no!!!" she shot up in a cold sweat.

"Karen, what's the matter?" Malcolm turned on the lamp. He looked over at Karen who was shaking and crying uncontrollably. She was drenched in sweat and pale white. He took her in his arms and rocked her slightly until she was calm. "Its ok Kare, it was just a nightmare. You're ok." He assured her. She held on tightly to him as she kept shaking. He leaned over to his side of the bed and retrieved a bottle of water off the night stand. "Are you ready to talk?" he asked as she took a sip of the water.

She shook her head and leaned on his chest. "No just hold me." She looked out into the darkened room then back at him. She held his hand and caressed his wedding band. "It was about the baby and the father." She spoke all of a sudden.

"It's ok you don't have to say anymore if you don't want to." He kissed her hand. "It'll all be better tomorrow." He promised.

"Mal, will this weekend just be us on the yacht like we had planned or is this the weekend the gang comes with us too?"

"This weekend is just us. They are coming with us until next week which is Fourth of July weekend."

"Good I think we need some time to ourselves. Don't you think?" She snuggled up to him.

"Yes it'll just be the two of us on the open seas."

"Mal thank you for the ring. I really really love it." she admired it in the dim light. "Hey! I never gave you yours." She sat up and jumped off the bed. She ran to her closet and came back out with a small emerald green box. She got back on the bed and sat on him as she always did. "Open it." She grinned.

He held the box in hand and removed the lid. To his amazement it was a gorgeous sliver diamond encrusted watch. He was dumbfounded. "Karen I love it!" he kissed her. "Read the back." he turned it and read _Forever & Always Love, Karen. _He put the watch down on the nightstand and came face to face with her. She smiled as she neared his face and held him from the back of the head. She passed her lips playfully over his repeatedly. He tried catching her lips and failed. She kissed his forehead as his hands ran up her negligee to rest on her bare hips. She gasped at the contrast of their body temperatures. She slowly shut her eyes as she felt the slightest tear form in her eye. His hands gently pulled the negligee up her body and over her head. Her body filled with goose bumps as her skin became freed of her clothes. Malcolm knelt in front of her as she did and placed a hand behind her head. He soothingly massaged the back of her head as he went to kiss her paled lips. Her eyes never opened as he continued to gently caress her. He went up to kiss her neck and she whispered shyly. "Malcolm, make love to me… like you mean it." Malcolm sat back staring deep into her now opened glistening eyes. "Can you do that for me?" she asked. He nodded repeatedly and embraced her as he laid her back on the bed.

They drove down to the dock where their yacht awaited them. Karen had been quiet the whole way there but well Malcolm didn't think much of as he never really did. He knew that if there was something really bothering her she'd come and talk to him. The Range Rover came a stop and she turned to look at him. "Alright that's it over there."

"Is that the new one, Mal?" she looked at it in astonishment.

"Mhm… lets go. I want you to see it before we head out." He stepped out and slipped on his sunglasses. He went around the truck, but Karen had already taken it upon herself to open the door on her own. She took hold of his hand and they walked to the very end of the dock.

"Mal, you really out did yourself with this. When were you planning on telling me we were now the crew for the Carnival Cruise ships?" she giggled.

"Well I thought it'd be appropriate since you want to start a family and well Grace and Leo now have their baby. I know how you see all of them as part of our family even before I came along and it'd be nice to have them all here." He said looking at the yachts details.

"Oh darling, that's so sweet of you." she hugged him tightly.

"Shall we go in?" she nodded and he led her inside.

After twenty minutes of walking around the enormous yacht the finally got to the last door on the second level. "And this is ours…how about that view? The best one on the boat." He added.

"Oh my God! It's gorgeous! I love it!" she walked over to the enormous window and looked out into the never ending ocean. She loved that there were steps that lead up to the window made her feel superior to the ocean. She turned around to look at him as he watched her with so much love and tenderness in his eyes. She smiled widely and threw herself on to the bed. She patted a spot on the bed for him to lay with her. He lay next to her as they both looked out into the blue sky. "I'm going to love waking up in the morning. I'm guessing we are going to spend a lot of time here." She smirked.

"Well yes, but first we have to go get our luggage." He sat up and walked to the door.

"Why do I have to get it?" she whined.

"Do you plan on staying in the same clothes all weekend?" he asked from the corridor.

"Well I didn't pack much since I thought we were going to be in bed all weekend." There was silence for a few seconds.

"I'll get them!" his feet stomped their way down the stairs. She sat up laughing and followed the path he had taken before. He must have left in a hurry because there he came with both their bags in hand.

"Well that was fast." She commented coming along the side of the yacht.

"Rosie and driver are coming as well." he tilted his head back indicating the two people behind him.

"Oh I thought it would be just you and me you know." she sighed.

"Well we need someone to steer this thing and someone to cook." he made his point walking up the slanted plank.

"Well that's true. I ain't going to cook. Hey you know what I'm going to go nap. I need sleep!" she walked back to the stairs.

"Wait for me!" Malcolm called from behind.

"No I want to sleep!" she ran up the stairs and closed the door as she entered the room. She pulled the covers and jumped under them. She curled up and waited for the door to open. She was all giddy she felt like a child again. It reminded her of when she and her father would play hide and seek and she'd hide in the same place purposely.

"Gotcha!" his body dropped over hers but keeping his distance. He tickled her from over the covers and she let out a high pitched scream right into his right ear. She sat up and pushed the covers off when she felt his body drop to the side.

"Oh my God! Mal…" she didn't even finish her sentence when she felt his rough hand slam against her face. They both looked at each other in shock. She held the left side of her face and he held his right hand.

"Karen, sweetie I'm sorry….I didn't mean to." He reached over to her. Her eyes were full of tears ready to spill over. She flinched and pulled away at first, but then she let her body go and fell into his arms. He rocked her back and forth asking for forgiveness. "Kare, I'm sorry it was pure instinct." She didn't speak just cried with such a sentiment that even she was surprised. "Baby please forgive me? I've never hit a woman before. I feel so horrible."

She sat up and left his arms. She didn't look at him just got her purse and went into the bathroom. She walked into a new surrounding and looked around. There was a window with a beautiful view. She looked out of it and she saw as their car became smaller and smaller. Her face was still pulsating from the hit, but she didn't want to believe it was true. After five years of marriage he hit her. She knew it wasn't intentional, but maybe it was. Maybe it was God's way of showing her that what she had done was wrong. Even if she didn't want to admit it she had, she had slept with a man who wasn't her husband. She didn't even know what had gotten into her. She still felt something for Will and she couldn't deny it not even to herself, but she knew that her love for her husband was more profound.

For the mean time she stayed sitting by the window thinking and taking everything that was going on into play. She sat there thinking of their anniversary and Joshua James, Grace's look as her child slept, Leo obviously feeling superior to everyone after showing his new son. She took all of that into the perspective of her life. She'd look huge and would have that waddling walk as she carried what seemed liked a bolder. She hated the thought of not wearing heels or being able to see her feet, but at the end holding a bundle of joy you knew would be yours forever made her feel motherly. She did want someone to care for other than Malcolm, someone to sing to and rock to sleep, some one to teach the important things in life.

She sat back in the chair and began to rummage through her enormous purse for her pack of gum. She dug and dug through the purse, she felt it at the very bottom. She pulled it and something else came up with it; it hit the floor. She sat up to pick it up; she stopped for a minute. How did that not cross her mind? She picked it up and stared at it in disbelief. She was late and it hadn't even crossed her mind. There it was the tampon she had put in her purse weeks ago. She'd lost count. _When was the last time I got?_ She got hold of her little planner and opened up to the month of June. The second through the seventh were circled in red; flipped to the other page and looked at the second and nothing. It was the twenty-seventh nearly two months and nothing. She had told Malcolm she hadn't been taking her pill in over two weeks, but lacked to mention it had been two months or so.

She shot up from her seat and ran to the door. Malcolm was no longer in the room. She rushed over to her bag and opened the front zipper. There it was… what she needed to figure everything out. She followed all the instructions and waited for about five minutes before even daring to touch the test. She picked up with an unsteady hand. She looked into the mirror and then over to the test. She took in a few deep breaths then finally looked at the test clearly. There was a knock at the door. She head shot up and the test went into the trash. The door came ajar and in walked in her husband. "Are you ok? You've been in here for an hour."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Sweetie I'm really sorry about what happened."

"Say no more Malcolm. It's ok… I know it wasn't intentional."

He watched her walk away into the corridor not saying more. What was going on? Was she having mood swings or was she learning how to control her temper? It was all very confusing to him. She kept to herself a lot and when she didn't she was telling him everything she kept from him. Was this what she meant by "a new me"?


	9. A decision worth making

The service elevator's door rose and out popped out Grace and a stroller that held Joshua James. Karen smiled brightly at the site of the two. She undid the buckle and picked him up into her arms. Grace immediately picked up the phone to call the contractor.

"Who's the cutest little man in the world?" Karen ran a finger over the infant's lips. The infant gestured what seemed like a smile at her. "You're getting so big young man!" she kissed his forehead.

"Karen now that I have you here. I was wondering f you can watch him this afternoon?" she held the phone to her ear.

"Oh…Gee honey, I don't know." she looked down at the infant.

"Please, Leo is working late and I have a doctor's appointment at 2:00 and a meeting with a client 5:00. I would really appreciate it." she pouted her lips wait for her friend's response.

Karen looked over her and then one at the infant in her arms. She bit her lower lip and went deep into thought. She sighed deeply. "Alright honey. I can't say no! But if you get there late don't bother coming up to the room." She said deciding whether to tell Grace or not.

"Why not? You can't have sex while my child is in the room!" she put her call on hold.

"Well its not like he'll know, sweetie and well it is the only way little J.J. here will have someone to play with soon." She smiled brightly.

"Oh my God! You guys started trying? That's fantastic!" she rushed to Karen and hugged her.

"What are you talking about honey? I may even be pregnant already." She shyly smiled.

"Really? Does Malcolm know?" Graced asked all shaky.

"Of course he doesn't. I 'm not even sure of it, but I am almost two months late. And well that's the time I stopped taking the pill stupidly." She sat back in her chair.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that…it may not be…Mal's." she looked up at Grace for help.

"What! Karen this is confusing. What are you talking about? You may be pregnant but it may not be your husbands! Then whose is it?" she said shaking and looking at her dark haired friend in utter shock.

Karen looked back up at her beginning to feel tears form in the corner of her eyes knowing she was going to be yelled at. She told Grace everything even though she didn't want to hear it, but this was something she knew wasn't even supposed to be mentioned. She stood up and placed the infant back into the carrier and occupied herself with fixing his bib. She was spun around by Grace and they were eye to eye. "Whose it is? Karen, tell me…" she shook her.

"It may be… Will's" she closed her eyes tightly. She let out a breath she didn't even know she had been holding and waited for Grace's response to her answer, but nothing. She felt Grace's grip loosen and she slowly opened her eyes. She looked up into Grace's eyes and they both let their tears spill.

"Karen… how could you let this happen? I thought you loved Mal?" she covered her mouth.

"I do Gracie, but I still love Will as well and we got carried away. I don't know what to do if it is his." She banged on the desk crying harder.

"Kare, come here." She embraced her friend. She was of course upset, but she felt so awful knowing that what she had seen in her hall way days before was real. She wasn't surprised if Will had ever tried taking advantage of her. "Everything will be ok." She rocked her friend in a soothing motion.

"What am I going to do! I've hurt Mal and he doesn't even know it! I hate my self so much! I hate Will!" she fell deeper into her friend's arms. She cried hysterically when Jack walked into the office. He looked at them in confusing and concern.

"What happened?" Jack walked up to them trying to hold Karen up. He looked at Grace who still had tears in her eyes and looked over at Joshua James who'd began to cry as he heard Karen scream.

Grace passed Karen to Jack as she tried calming J.J. Jack embraced his friend as she began to loose her balance. "Karen, what's wrong you're scaring me."

"Jackie, its horrible…you're going to hate…me!" she slipped out of his grip and fell onto the floor where she curled up and continued crying. Jack followed her to the floor and cradled her in his arms as he cried not being able to imagine what she'd done to even have her think he'd hate her.

"Karen, tell me. I'd never hate you sweetie. I don't like to see you like this. Please tell me." He held her close to him. She pulled on his Mamma Mia T-shirt as she tried calming herself down.

"Grace what happened?"

"Get her off the floor Jack…Please I would, but I cant." Jack carried her into his arms and sat her on Grace's desk. "Kare, look at me…" Jack said sternly. "What happened?"

Tears continued to rapidly stream down her face and she was as pale as a cold day in New York. She shook as her body tempted to fail on her and she tried sitting up. "I think I'm pregnant…"

"Then why are you crying?"

"I don't think its Malcolm's…agh…" she stifled a cry.

"Then whose is it? it's not whose I think it is…" he looked at her wide eyed. All she did was nod her head. "Karen…no! WHY!"

"It's called having sex, Jack!" she impatiently said.

"How could you cheat on Malcolm?" he caught her gaze.

"I don't know what got into me. Will lured me in some how. He'd been hitting on me and I missed him and one thing lead to another and I was seduced." She shrugged.

"But did you want it to happen?" Grace asked rocking the baby. Karen looked over her with guilt in her eyes and then over at Jack who was expressionless.

"Well at some point I did. I missed him, but I didn't want to end up hurting Mal. And now I've really screwed up." She slapped her knees.

"Well what we saw the other day didn't seem as you wanted it." Jack added.

"You saw that? I've tried making my self clear. I've told him I want to be friends but nothing more. I can't seem to get it through his head and some how he seduces me and we end up in bed. I don't want to be cheating on Malcolm. I love him and I want to be with him for the rest of my life. Will was just a craving in other words. I wanted to see if there was something between us after those all these years." She looked at her lap.

"Obviously there was nothing between you two for a while." Jack muttered under his breath.

"Jack this isn't time for jokes. I can't be pregnant with his baby. I don't want to ruin anything in my marriage by having Will's baby."

"What are you going to do if it's not Malcolm's?" Grace held her baby closer to her.

"I don't know. I don't want Malcolm to raise a child that isn't his. I'll…divorce him…" the tears began again.

"Would you go back with Will?" Jack asked.

"No." she plainly stated.

She hadn't been home all day and she wasn't about to get there now. She'd gotten a message from Malcolm saying he wouldn't be home so she took it upon herself to go speak to Will. She retracted her umbrella from her purse as the sky began to read her mood. She could see the lightning in the distance as the city darkened. Her phone began to ring that very familiar tune. She cleared her voice as she picked up.

"Hey sweetie."

"I saw on the news there is a storm on its way again. Will you be ok?" he voice sounded tired and concerned.

"Yes, I'm going over to Jack's." she bit her lip.

"Oh even better… I don't want you to be alone."

"Yeah, he asked if I wanted to stay over and well I said I would. I hope you don't mind, honey?"

"No not at all. I think it's a great idea. I don't want you staying alone in the middle of a storm. Let me call you back later I have some calls to make. I love you." And he hung up.

"Love you too…" she closed her phone.

As she walked in to the very familiar building she bumped into someone. She looked up and jumped back. "Will…"

"Karen." He smiled widely.

"We need to talk." She said in a demanding voice.

"Oh sure, I was headed to the gym, but that's ok." He walked back to the elevator. She walked closely behind him unsurely.

In the elevator ride she dodged his kiss and he shrugged. She twisted her umbrella in between her hands as he spun is keys around his index finger. She leaned in the far corner while he stood in front of the metallic doors. He looked at her reflection and wondered what it was all about. She looked scared and unsure. All he could feel was the urge to have her in his bed seconds after they reached the inside of his flat. They reached the ninth floor and he allowed her to step out first. She looked around just incase Jack was around anywhere. He turned the knob and again let her in first. He also looked around before going in and slowly closed the door behind him. She stood by the fire place as he locked the door.

"Won't you sit down?" he offered.

"Thank you…"

"What do I owe this surprise to?" he asked from the kitchen retrieving to wine glasses.

"I have an important matter to discuss with you." She stated looking over at the wall in front of her.

"What's with the professional talk?" he said setting the glasses down on the table.

"Will, this isn't a joking matter." He looked at her with a cutesy look. "…I think I'm pregnant." The smile on his face faded.

"What are you trying to say? Is it mine?" he said reaching for his wine and taking a swig from it.

"I don't know. I don't know anything. I'm not sure if I'm even pregnant, but it has been two months." She looked down at her palms avoiding his gaze.

"But you were on birth control weren't you?" He asked finishing off the wine.

"No…I haven't taken them in the past two months."

"If its mine, I help out, I'll marry you..." he added.

"I'm not asking for your help or for you to marry me…we're not teenagers for God's sake." She rolled her eyes.

"Well what are you going to do?" he asked sitting closer.

"Tell Malcolm I cheated on him…"

"Karen, I still want you and you know none of this would be happening if you didn't feel something for me too. It's a sign. It's fait. It's a new beginning for us." he held her hands.

She painfully smiled. "Its' funny I've been wanting a new beginning…but not with you. This was supposed to be a new beginning with Malcolm and our baby. You were supposed to be out of the picture. Not in the middle of it." she covered her face with her hands.

"Karen, I love you. Don't you know that?"

"Yes I know that, but I don't love you. I love my husband." She cried.

"But you said it. You said you loved me in Grace's office. I heard you clearly say It." he eagerly pointed out.

"Will I don't. And I don't know why I said it. I love you, but it's not the way you think I do. What happened between us was purely physical." She placed her hand on his face.

"But Kar…" she stopped him.

"No buts, Will. You can't change it." she stood up.

"Karen please don't go." He held back his tears.

"Will it's the best thing to do." he followed her to the door. She stopped her from opening the door. She turned to face him and shook her head. "No Will."

"Please stay. Let's end it here. One more kiss." He looked down at her with pleading eyes.

She lowered his face to hers and their lips connected. She closed her eyes as the slightest tear threatened to escape. He brought her closer to him and she pushed on his shoulders. He parted her lips as he got closer and she gave in. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Then there was a crash of thunder over them.

He slowly undid her blouse as the rain began to fall. Her eyes watched his every move. She didn't want this, but her body contradicted her. She needed to feel him close to her. She was right, it wasn't love any longer. It was the missing of his body and what he once was. She couldn't fool him, he could only fool himself. She was hurting him and Malcolm who sat in his office alone and tired. She was stuck in the middle of two. Though it was easy to see the difference in reality at that moment she couldn't. He placed kiss as he went down her body. Her eyes filled with mixed tears as she watched the lights fight to glow in the darkening rain. At that moment to she could identify with that light. Fighting to shine and be happy. He pulled the last strand of clothes off her shaking body as she just lay there. She began to understand why many of Grace's dates had ended badly when one of the partners did nothing. He ran a ghostly touch down her stomach and followed it by kissing it. She bit her lower lip trying not to make a sound. He came back up and his mouth covered her left breast. Her breath staggered as he began playing his tongue over it. He bit down lightly as she did on her lower lip. His hands slowly and ghostly ran down the sides of her body. She let out a gasp and arched her back. He slowly began to part her legs and she slightly resisted. He looked down at her and smiled. She looked away as he positioned himself between her legs. He went up to kiss her neck and her lips. When he went for her lips she turned away and refused to look at him. He got hold of her face with one hand and forced a deepening kiss on her. He brushed it off and began to adjust himself. She tightened her grip on the covers finding the voice to say no. She felt him begin to enter her and she took a staggered breath. "No!" she pushed him aside. "I can't do this!" she turned the lamp on and picked her clothes up.

"Karen..."

"No, No Will I can't! My husband is too important. I can't imagine life without him." She slipped on her panties and black pants. "I've never felt like this about anyone and I can't hurt him like this."

"You did already. You can't leave me like this."

"Watch me." She slipped on her blouse and buttoned it as she walked out of the bedroom. "If this baby even exists, I know it's his!"

"You began this! You're the one opening your legs to who ever gives you the eye."

"Yeah and your good at that. You ass! Fuck you!" she walked to the door.

He pulled her arm and pushed her into the wall. "You won't get away with this. That kid is mine and you know it."

"Let go of me! All you care about is getting laid and this time you've lost." She pushed him with all her might and he fell onto the ground. He quickly got back up and pulled her back. She closed her fist and swung at him catching his eye. She ran out and rushed into the elevator leaving him on the floor. She reached the second floor when her phone began to ring. It was Malcolm. She didn't answer. The doors opened. She ran out and opened her umbrella. She ran into the streets of the familiar city. She was scared out of her mind. She hated the thunder and the lighting. She ran as fast as she could. She pushed people as she neared her destination. Her phone rang again. It was Malcolm. She refused to answer again. She reached the building and ran in. It was empty except for the janitor.

"You can't be here ma'am." He called out.

"My husband works here. Malcolm Widmark." She ran into the elevator. She dropped the umbrella on the floor and pressed the floor number. As the doors opened she saw Malcolm walking into his office. She ran behind him and pushed him into the office.

"What the hell!" he turned around. "Karen!" she hugged him tightly.

"I missed you!"

"Sweetie I missed you too!" she jumped into his arms and wrapped her arms and legs around him. She cried into his shirt as the rain continued. "I thought you were going to be at Jack's?" he rubbed her back to sooth her.

"I wasn't at Jack's…I ran here." She hugged him tighter.

"I can tell. Your soaking wet." He sat down on the couch near the window. She still kept a tight grip around him. "Let's go to the break room. I just ordered some Chinese."

"Ok let me just go to the restroom." She kissed him deeply before she went off.

His hand rubbed his chin as he recalled her sudden arrival. He was ecstatic that she'd shown up, but what did she mean she wasn't at Jack's? He stood up and walked to his door and opened it a bit more, waiting for her to come back in. The lights began to flicker once again and he walked out and headed to the restroom for Karen's assurance. She came out with a dazzling smile and he escorted her off to the break room.

"Do you want to eat here or in my office?" asked as he took two bottles of water out.

She looked around the half lit room and shook a little. "Your office, please?"

A light chuckle escaped his lips. "Alright let's go scaredy cat. Let's go."

"I'm not!" she nudged him.

They sat in each others quiet company for a while. Karen watched him as he tried his best to use the chopsticks, but he failed. She giggled as he gave up and picked up a fork. She didn't eat, just watched him. She had a nervous stomach, but kept on smiling.

"Aren't you going to eat?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No I need to show you something." She reached in her purse and walked around the desk to where he sat. She slipped it behind her back and moved back as he stood up. "Well first I have to say that I lied honey. I stopped taking birth control about two months ago. And well either ways it worked." She brought her hand up with the test.

"Its positive?" he looked at her wide eyed. She nod her head smiling. "Karen! Oh my God! We're having a baby!" he took her in his arms and hugged her tightly. She giggled as he spun her around and kissed her all over.

"Malcolm….put me down!" she clung to him.

"When did you find out?"

"Right now when I went to the restroom. I'd taken one before but nothing showed up and well this time it did." He lowered his lips in a lingering peck.

"I'm so happy…"

"So am I."

She lay on the couch and with the motion of one figure he hovered over her. He rubbed his nose over hers as she tried capturing his lips. She let out a frustrated laugh as he continued to tease her. He kissed the tip of her nose and her forehead.

"Making love on a couch... How classy..." she chuckled.

"Well If we could leave this building we would and I'd make love to you in our bed but since we can't leave due to the storm we celebrate here." he kissed her neck.

"Oh I just love how romantic you are." she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I am aren't I?" he laughed as he sucked on the skin on her neck.

"No marks honey" she pulled the hair on the back of his head.

"Fine..." he sighed not being able to concentrate.

He went back up to her lips and parted them with his own. She was breath taken as he kissed her slowly and sensually. The attention being given to her lips was like no other. The love he had for her seeped through his lips to hers. She'd never felt so loved and so pleasured by one kiss. His tongue slowly slipped into her mouth and danced with her own. Her heart rate sped up and the butterflies multiplied in her stomach. She slowly but surely began to feel him react to their kiss on her inner thigh. She smiled in his mouth. He left her lips and sat up lowering his hands to her blouse. He undid every single button as slow as possible making every second count. Her heart jumped every time a button was undone. Her skin became exposed and inhibited with goose bumps. Malcolm lowered his mouth to her lower stomach and traced his tongue lightly over her nonexistent bump. She smiled as she watched him kiss all of her stomach and back to her lips. He sat her up freeing her completely from her blouse. She sat up undoing his shirt and pants. When it came to this she was so impatient. He reached down to her button and slowly undid it and pulled her pants down with him as he finished removing his own bottom half. He moved closer to her again as she sat up to meet his lips. He reached behind her and unhooked her bra. Their eyes connected as his hand traveled down to her. Her eyes widened as his hand moved in circular motion. Her breathing quickened along with her heart. She laid back again allowing him to do as he pleased. She shut her eyes feeling her head spin. He inserted a finger gently maneuvering it within her. She moaned as he continued by adding a second finger. Instinctively she spread her legs wider as he began to move quicker. She grasped his forearm stopping his movement.

"I need you... Now." she demanded.

"Ms. Impatient…" he said reaching for the throw at the top of the couch.

"You have no idea." She clenched her teeth.

The storm became fiercer as the night went by. She held on to his upper arm for support as he thrust gently but rough into her. Karen's eyes shut and she turned her head to face the couch. There were slight whimpers coming from her turned face and Malcolm stopped. "What's wrong?" he whispered into her ear. "Don't stop…it's just the storm…" she managed to get out. "It's alright Kare, I'm right here with you. There is nothing to be afraid of." He pushed the hair away from her face. "I know I'm fine knowing you're here." She turned to face him; the slightest tear running down the side of her face. She pursed her lips and he gave a lingering kiss. Feeling antsy he began to thrust once again. He pressed his forehead to hers as his movements became more intense. They looked deep into each others eyes not letting anything break their trans. She held back as much as she could, but she failed. There were muffled moans coming from her throat. Her nails dug deep into his arms as she shut her eyes feeling a surge like no other. Her legs wrapped around him and pulled him closer to where their chest connected. She felt him push deeper into her and she arched her back releasing her climax. Right after she did Malcolm came to a halt when the door to his office swung open. Will stood at the door; jaw on the floor.

"Will…" escaped Karen's lips.

"Oh I'm so sorry…" he closed the behind him leaving his lover and her husband alone once again.

"What was that about?" Malcolm stood up.

"I don't know honey… I want to go home." She pleaded.

After getting dressed they walked out of Malcolm's office and down the hall. The lights to Will's office seemed to be on. Malcolm came to a stop and knocked lightly; there was no answer. He opened the door slowly to find Will hunched over his desk.

"Uh… hey Will. We're headed home. There isn't really much point in staying here. Why don't you let us give you a ride?"

There was silence and there eyes met.


	10. Fire Works

They waited on the dock for the rest to join them. 4th of July wasn't going to wait forever. All the "snooty von snoots" were all ready to dance their face lifts off once again. There were parties getting ready for the evening, picnic, boating, yachting, cook outs…the whole nine yards. Malcolm held tightly to Karen's hand as the wind brushed by them with a raged swish. Karen was as content as she could be. Will couldn't take hold of her life ever again. He may as well keep trying, but it'd never work out. She wouldn't give in to temptation any longer. She stood up to him and put her foot down; not to mention the black eye that he was still carrying as a souvenir of that night. She really didn't see what else was coming her way.

Malcolm turned around to face her and placed a hand on her stomach as they kissed. Karen felt all warm inside as she began to feel like a family. Not that they weren't before but now it felt real with a baby on the way.

"I love you…" she whispered.

"I am so blessed to have you in my life."

"No, no honey don't say that." she placed a finger on his lips.

He kissed her finger and turned her hand around and kissed her palm.

The morning was shady and breezy. She watched him caress her hand as he went on. His touch was magic on her. How she ever managed to lay with another man was so questionable. She loved Malcolm so much there weren't any words to describe how she felt about him.

"What do you think it'll be Mal?" she asked breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think it's a boy and girl?" She asked holding her hair back.

"Well so long as it's healthy..."

"I agree on that too honey but aren't you the least curious about what it is?" she tilted her head.

"Well yes... I think a little girl would be cute."

"Really I want a boy." She pouted.

"A boy... I wouldn't mind that either so long as it's not both in one."

The mini van drove up right next to their truck. Karen waved as Grace emerged from the passenger side with a bottle in hand. Leo opened the back doors and out flew Jack running to embrace Karen and Will stood by the van. He stood there as if to study what everyone did. Leo extracted the carrier from the van and out came Joshua James. Grace held the diaper bag and some other bags. Jack held Karen in a tight embrace as he carried her off her feet. She held on tightly around his neck as he spun her around.

"Jackie, put me down… I'm gonna puke!" she yelled out as the wind hit her face.

Jack stopped the spinning and just held still for just a few moments. She slowly slid of his body and stood on her feet. She looked up at him and she paled down. She felt a horrible sense of something pulling her gut. She let out a whimper before she squeezed down on Jacks hand. "Karen are you ok?" she shrunk down to her level. Malcolm walked behind her and placed his hands on her waist for support. They all stood still and silent. Malcolm rubbed her back and she began to regain color.

.

"Ugh I'm fine now Jackie." she squeezed his arm for assurance. She clung to him for a while. Malcolm released his grip on her and went off to get the luggage down. Jack and Karen walked to the end of the dock and watched the ocean at play.

"Kare bear... What was that about over there?" he placed his chin on the top of her head.

"What do you meaning Jackie?" she inhaled the cool air.

"What's with you almost throwing up on me?" he rubbed her upper arms. She stayed silent and grabbed hold of his hands and lowered them to her lower stomach. They didn't face each other, just stood in silence. His hands caressed her stomach lightly. Although it wasn't even noticeable she smiled. She turned to face him and they embraced.

"You're going to be an uncle, Jackie..." she hugged him tightly.

Of course he was happy for her. She was his best friend, but there was still something he wasn't certain of. He wouldn't judge her that was for sure. He knew that if it were Will's she tell Malcolm in time. He knew as much as she did that she hoped for it to be Malcolm's.

"Don't say anything... I'm waiting for later today to tell everyone." He nodded his head and kissed her forehead.

They finally all boarded the yacht and they all retreated to their respectful bedrooms before lunch. Will and Jack sat looking out into the ocean in dead silence. Jack resisted looking over at Will. For the first time in eight years he couldn't look at him. His eyes only looked to the side and witnessed Will's expression as he absent mindedly watched the rising of the water.

"Will..."

"Yeah…" he answered still looking at the ocean.

"What's on your mind?" Jack asked finally turning to face his friend.

"Oh nothing Jack. Just thinking about the past." he said resting his head on his hands.

"Oh do you want to talk about it?" Jack offered to hear him out.

"Thank you, but no Jack it's too complicated." He got up and leaned on the rail.

"Well if you need someone to talk to you know I'm here for you Will." Jack said patting his shoulder and walking back to his room.

"Thanks…" he said faintly as he looked out into the ocean. He couldn't be in the same place as she was if she didn't want him. She hadn't even greeted him when they arrived. He couldn't stand her being mad at him. But he understood that it was his fault entirely. It had always been his fault for coming on too strong. He began scaring her and he didn't know how to apologize without wanting to win her back. His head dropped as thoughts of them together ran through the fields of his mind.

Grace knocked on the door at the end of the corridor lightly. No answer she opened it a sliver of the way not wanting to intrude. The room was dimmed to a point as she saw the curtains to the larger window were drawn. On the bed she saw Karen resting on Malcolm chest as she lay under the covers. Malcolm's eyes shot open as he saw their dear friend standing at the door. She began to walk out, but he signaled her back in. she noticed that both were fully clothed and felt a shot of relief as she walked back into the room. Malcolm slowly lifted Karen off his chest and back on to the pillow. He walked over to Grace and began to speak.

"Hey Grace, is something wrong?"

"Oh no, no I just wanted to see if Karen was busy, but by the looks of it she is. I'll come back later." She said walking back out.

"Yeah she hasn't been able to sleep at night this past week. So her best chance will be this weekend." He told her.

"Really she hasn't been sleeping? I wonder why." She became curious.

"It's horrible, really. She wakes up in a cold sweat and fights to go back to sleep." He said passing a hand through his hair.

"That's odd. I hope it stops. I'll just let her sleep. She needs it." she smiled now at the door.

"Thanks Grace, see you at lunch time." He smiled closing the door behind him.

"Your sweet, honey." a sleepy Karen spoke.

He turned around to see her sitting up stretching and yawning. Her hair was partially sticking up from one side, but he didn't care. He had learned to love her no matter what. She patted a spot on the bed and he retreated back to his spot on the ample bed. She lay her head on his lap as he stroked her hair back. She shut her eyes once again as he continued to sooth her.

"Mal, do we tell them today?"

"Well its up to you sweetie." He stroked her hair. "We have to tell them at some point…you know before you give birth." He laughed.

"Well I know that." She sat up smacking his arm. "I was just wondering if today would be the right day to do It." she grabbed his face by the chin and planted a rough kiss on his lips.

"I see those hormones beginning to kick in." he smirked.

"Don't get to fond of them I can easily turn into a horrible bitch." She smirked back.

She laid back down and turned away from him. He outlined her body with his as he spooned her. He draped his arm over her waist and she shoved away playfully. He pressed his body completely into hers and embraced her lower stomach with his hand. She jumped at first, but then placed her hand over his. His hand moved away and lifted her loose fitting blouse the slightest and made contact with her warm skin. He shoved her pants ever so lightly to make full contact with her lower stomach. She let him keep his hand there as she rest her eyes. His hand drew circles on her stomach as he went on.

"Malcolm, you're not going to feel it kick yet." She chuckled.

"I know but it doesn't mean I can't show it love and let it know we know it's in there." He kissed her neck.

"Oh you're too loving Mal." She squeezed his hand.

"Well I have wanted a baby for a while now. And thanks to our love and devotion we created something beautiful." He kissed her shoulder.

She stayed silent for the mean time. She didn't know what to say to him. She felt so horrible. "Devoted" the word swam around in her head.

She had been everything but "devoted". She had to tell him or the guilt was going to kill her in some way or another.

"Malcolm?" There was a knock at the door.

"Ms. Karen Mr. Malcolm lunch is ready." Her heart skipped a beat. She was thankful something stopped her from saying anything, but the guilt came back to her.

"Thank you, Rosie. Come on honey I want to get there before the rest do." She shot up from the bed and made a bee line to the door. Malcolm stood and began to drag behind her. Her leather white flip flops made the oddest sound as she went on down the corridor. She looked back waiting for him to catch up. She saw the steps become steeper as she neared them. She came to a complete stop she looked back at him with a terrified glare. She swallowed hard as she looked at the narrow stairs. He met up with her and stretched out his hand. She looked at his hand and then up at him with amazement. She reached to grasp it and they slowly walked down the stairs.

In the dinning area Karen sat on Malcolm's lap as they necked and whispered meaningless mumbles. His hands once again traveled under her shirt and rested on her lower stomach. He ran his fingers lightly over it and she giggled resting her head on his shoulder. "You know clothes like this makes it more noticeable?" Malcolm added admiring her flowy blouse.

"Well I'll have you know I like it. It's rare when I get to dress like this." She smiled.

"Well that's true you do look adorable." He commented looking at her navy blue pants, white leather flip flops, and her white flowy blouse with a tie in the back that tighten under her bust.

"Well thank you Mr. Widmark." She kissed him.

"You very welcome Mrs. Widmark." He smiled before kissing her back.

She kissed his cheek and rested her head on his shoulder once again. He continued rubbing his hand over her stomach as he swayed the chair from side to side. She smiled to herself as she began to drift off into sleep once more that afternoon.

"Good Afternoon." A voice called from the sliding glass doors. Her body tensed up at the sound of his voice.

"Good Afternoon, Will." Malcolm repeated the greeting with enthusiasm. He shook her body and she was hesitant at first. She opened her eyes and sat up slowly.

"Hi, Will." She returned to her comfortable spot.

"Kare, don't be rude!" he shook his legs under her.

"I'm not being rude!" she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Will sat across from them in silence. It'd become rather awkward suddenly. Malcolm stared at him as he returned the gaze. Will's palms became sweaty as Malcolm looked him straight in the eyes as if to read him. Malcolm became irritated looking at him, but didn't know why. Will averted his eyes as Malcolm's glare wouldn't cease. Karen felt Malcolm's neck become heated and she lifted her head to look at him.

"Mal, what's wrong?" she said noticing beads of sweat beginning to form.

"I need to get some air, excuse me." He said lifting her off him and walking out and going out of sight.

Karen looked out into the sliding doors and hoped he'd come back instantly. She crossed her arms as she headed back to the table. She plainly looked at him; no emotion what so ever. He stared at her intently as she averted her gaze from him.

"How are you, Karen?" he asked unsure.

"I'm fine." she answered bitterly still averting her gaze.

"So are you pregnant?" there was silence. "Look I'm really sorry about everything..."

"No no no no your not fooling me anymore you asshole. I've heard that from you one too many times these past two months. You are just so full of it."

"But I do love you and I can't stop thinking about you. I want you to be happy but I just can't see you happy with anyone else."

"No you're not doing this to me again. You need to let me live! I love Malcolm. You have no idea how immensely I love him. I plan to spend the rest of my life with him. I'm not letting you interfere any more. I am done with you!" she slammed her hands on the table.

"It's not over until I say it's over! You know you can't live with out me!" he skid off his seat to where she sat. He pinned her to the chair; she was trapped and blocked by his body.

"It's killing you that I don't need you, isn't it? Well let me refresh your mind once again. I don't need you!! I'm glad you walked in on me and Malcolm. I though that would of gotten it through your head, but I assume it didn't." she looked up at him.

He looked down at her with such dismay. He hated that she was so right. He glanced down at her and grabbed hold of her wrist. She winced at the pain he was inflicting on her. He lifted her up as he pressured her wrist. "Let me go!" she whimpered.

"Will!" A voice from behind called out.

He released his grip on her and she plopped down on the chair as she lost her balance. Grace rushed to her friend's side as she sat there astonished by what had just happened. Grace kneeled by her side and examined her wrist. "Karen are you alright?" she said looking up at her.

"Yes I'm fine…don't say anything. Malcolm would kill him." She said as she saw Malcolm walking back in. "Better sweetie?" she ran to his side.

"Yes much better. What's wrong with you…" he cupped her face in his hands.

She swallowed hard. "Nausea…" she patted his forearm.

They all sat around the table as Rosario pushed in a kart with their lunch. Karen held his hand as her heart raced. She bit the inside of her mouth as Malcolm grabbed hold of his wine glass. He looked over at her and gave her hand a little squeeze. He nod at her in question and she smiled.

"Excuse me… well guys it's finally come to this." Malcolm began. "After five years of marriage it's happened."

"Are you two getting a divorce?" Jack asked in a cold sweat.

"No you buffoon!" Karen bit out. "Lets just put it this way…Little J.J. here will soon have someone to play with!" She smiled brightly.

"Karen Congratulations! Malcolm!"

"Kare-bear! I can't believe it!"

"Congratulations you two! Finally!"

Malcolm wrapped an arm around her waist as they were praised for their creation and addition to the Widmark family. Karen wore a brilliant smile that shunned the stars as Grace, Leo and Jack congratulated them. For a slight second she caught Will's eye and the room stopped. The pain in her wrist became bolder and his penetrating glare was going right through her. The group turned to look at Karen who was now three shades whiter and then at Will who wore a red blistering shade in his features.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Leo asked as the room filled with mixed auras.

"Will, aren't you going to congratulate them?" Jack asked annoyed at his friend disrespect.

Karen felt it in her gut. She watched as everything slowed down and Will stood from his seat. She could hear herself breathing heavily as his gaze never left her. Her heart raced, her palms began to sweat; what was he going to do? Malcolm looked down at Karen, witnessing her melt down. He looked up at Will who was now approaching them. It finally hit him. Will was the man she spoke about, he was the reason for her sleepless nights.

"Will…don't…" Grace begged standing in front of him.

"Do you really want me to congratulate Malcolm for my work?" he scoffed.

"Will have you lost your mind?" Grace said pushing him back a good distance.

Malcolm's embrace on Karen faded in an instant. Malcolm's veins were boiling. Karen looked at him in despair and disbelief. She shook her head not finding the words to even begin to explain.

"What is he talking about Karen?" Malcolm huffed.

Her mouth became deserted of fluids and her voice was a distant murmur. She saw the pain in Malcolm's eyes as he waited for her answer. "Come on Karen, tell him that baby isn't his. Tell him you've been sneaking around behind his back with me."

"Will stop!" Grace urged him.

"No it's fine Grace… Yes Malcolm…I had an af..fair…with Will." Malcolm shook his head in dismay.

"Fuck you… I believed you… I trusted you…" Malcolm spoke aloud.

"No Malcolm….listen to me…the baby isn't Will's!"

"What?!?" both Will and Malcolm urged in unison.

"Yes…the baby isn't Will's… it's yours…" she cried.

"How in hell do you expect me to believe you? God! I can't even look at you right now!" Malcolm fisted his hands.

"You just have to Malcolm. I found out the baby was conceived before I was with Will." She explained.

"What?"

"Yes, the baby was conceived the weekend we were at the Lake house." She stood in front of Malcolm. "Malcolm believe me …I've tried so many times to tell you, but I coward out. It meant nothing. I swear."

"Believe you? You want me to believe you after what just happened?" Malcolm scoffed holding back tears.

"Please Malcolm I beg you. I love you…" she hiccupped are she tried her best not to cry.

"So we conceive a child… you fuck my colleague; your ex, while carrying my child, come back play the role of the prefect wife, you let _me_ screw you, you say you _love me_, you go back and _screw him_ God knows how many times, you tell me you're pregnant nearly two months later and you still think their may be a slight chance for me to believe you? Is that what you're saying?" he recalled with sarcasm and rage.

Karen eyes widened as she heard the sleaziest recap coming from her husband's mouth. "It's not like that." She shivered.

"Oh its not? Do you want me to guess all the horny details or do either of you care to just share with us?" Malcolm pushed.

"Malcolm, its not Karen's fault." Grace spoke without wanting to.

"What do you know?" he sneered at her.

"Everything that is important and matters in this situation." Jack backed her up.

"Malcolm, listen to Karen." Grace added.

Will had no way of getting out of it. He'd put his foot down his throat and now he was stuck. He was childless and now watching his lover get humiliated.

"Karen never had feelings for Will…at first she thought she did, but it turned out to be false. Will seduced her. I'm not defending Karen either. She did wrong and she knows she did, but Malcolm I know Karen."

"So did I or I thought so." Malcolm concluded as he left the dinning area.

"Malcolm!" Karen called after him. "I can't believe you, you son of a bitch! You've ruined my life! I hate you!" she slapped Will and smacked him as she released her anger. "The one thing I had and you took him away!" she dropped to her knees.

"Karen calm down…you'll hurt the baby, sweetie. Breathe." Jack rubbed her back holding her in his embrace.

"I don't care! If I don't have my husband by my side nothing matters. I wish I was dead!!" she stressed as she kicked the wall in front of her like a child.

"Leo, go speak to him, please?" Grace asked as she watched her friend slowly deteriorate in Jacks arms. He nod.

"You're coming with me." Leo pulled on Will's shirt and they left as well.


	11. Chapter 11

They slept alone once again. The nights were filled with tears and tissues. Work had been a drag and social life seemed to not matter and died down. Malcolm had chosen to move out and insisted for Karen to stay at home. Karen on the other hand couldn't bare living in the house if he wasn't around. Grace, Jack and Leo alternated nights at the Widmark home to look over Karen throughout the nights. Leo, Will and Jack would speak to Malcolm and encourage him to give Karen a chance to explain. Will had taken most of the fault for it and begged Malcolm to hate him but forgive Karen if it had to be that way. He'd even offered moving out of the state if it would be the only way to make them happy again. He knew he'd screwed up and after all he did feel like an ass.

Karen wasn't herself and it was beginning to show. At a point she arrived at work in silk pajamas and fell asleep or times she wouldn't even show up for work. She'd wake up in the middle of the night crying hysterically and who ever was by her side that night would try their best in calming her down. She was a complete wreck and it wasn't doing her any good. Malcolm had been out of the house almost a month and Karen had been in and out of the hospital since then. She had Low Blood Pressure, fainting, vomiting excessively, fevers and she wasn't eating. The doctors advised for her not to be left alone. She wasn't allowed to take anti-depressants because of her pregnancy, but if she continued the way she was there'd be no baby. She spent her evenings under her covers crying and thinking out loud. She'd lie there as if to be lifeless for hours at a time.

"Sweetie, I don't want to scare you, but Karen isn't doing at all well. I spoke to her doctor today and he said it's not likely the baby will even make it to its fourth month." Leo held his wife's hands in his.

"Leo, do something. I can't let that happen to her. She'd kill herself." Grace cringed at the thought of Karen if anything happened.

"You need to talk to her, Grace. I'll do my best to keep talking to Malcolm. It isn't doing any of then any good being this way."

"I know…what else can I do… she was really in love with him. If anything she's hating Will the most. Not to mention the fact that Malcolm wouldn't hear her out. I'll try my best." She kissed his lips before entering Karen's darkened room.

She walked in slowly not knowing in what state she'd find her friend. The room was in complete darkness, but she could hear tired whimpers coming from a mound on the bed. She left the door open to illuminate the bedroom a touch to find her way to Karen's bed. She slowly stepped across the cushiony carpet and around clothes. "Karen?" she called out as she stood in front of her curled up body. Her sobs became louder as she realized it wasn't Malcolm yet again. "Karen sweetie look at me please and listen." She begged as she turned on the lamp and sat on the edge of the bed. She slowly removed the covers to where she could see her face and she was taken aback. She wasn't the same person anymore. She had black rings around her eyes, they were swollen, she was extremely pale and she was thinning, her nails were all broken, her lips were chapped and she was freezing. "Karen…. Dear God what have you done to your self! This is it! I can't take this anymore!" she pulled Karen into sitting position and Karen whimpered in pain.

"No Grace…leave me alone! I like being like this…" she dropped her head.

"Dead?" she used sarcasm.

"It seems right." She said plainly.

"Karen you can't be doing this to yourself you're hurting the baby. And I'm not going to let this stupid separation ruin the chances of seeing you be a mother! So you're going to sit up and listen to me!" she held her by the shoulders. "I love you, Jack loves you, Leo loves you, we all love you…Even Malcolm.

"No he doesn't…" she went off weeping once again.

"Yes he does! He may not be showing it right now, but he sure has a good damn reason to be steamed. Karen you cant let this eat you up! Show Malcolm that you can still be the strong vibrant woman you were when you met him. Do it for yourself and the baby…do it for Malcolm. You've been here curled up in the same position everyday for a month now and who has it helped? NO ONE! You're killing yourself….you're killing your baby. So come one lets go take you a shower and get something to eat." She smiled.

Karen looked at her a smile ripping through her tears. The thought of winning Malcolm back made it all the better. "I am a little hungry." She winced as she moved her feet off the bed.

"That's a good start. I'm going to stay here with you until your back to your old self. Even Leo has been planning on staying here until that day comes."

"Oh Gracie your sweet. You're just doing it to live in luxury." She smirked.

"There we go! That's the Karen that's been M.I.A.!" she hugged her.

"Whoa honey careful." She stood feeling the carpet shaping under her feet.

Grace gasped as she saw how skinny Karen had become in just one month. "Karen you're so skinny! Hey, but what do we have here?" she said noticing Karen tiny baby bump. Karen smiled at the excitement of her dearest friend. She was so helpful and caring. She had become like a sister to Karen.

"Let's hope Malcolm will feel the same." she frowned as she made her way to her bathroom.

"Do you want Leo to get you something to eat?" Grace asked standing at the bedroom door.

"Sure sweetie what are you all getting?" she looked back from the bathroom door.

"What do you feel like eating? Chinese?" She suggested.

"What's with people with Chinese?" she recalled all the time s in the past three months she had or almost had with people.

"So no?" Grace looked confused.

"Well I guess…something good… Orange Chicken or Sesame Chicken…with Chow Mein" she smiled. "Oh…Egg Roll! Please?" she smiled brightly.

"Sure anything you want, Kare." Grace smiled as she looked out the door to make sure Leo got her order.

"I'm off!" Leo yelled as she walked down the corridor to the brightly lit home.

Karen walked into the bathroom and looked around for her robe. She sat by the tub as best she could. She felt pain all over and around her. Physical and mental pain ran through her exhausted body. She ran the hot water and a tad bit of the cold one. The steam rose and caressed her face she shut her eyes and began to undress. There was a light knock on the door and she opened her eyes. Grace came in and looked away as Karen slipped into the tub. Karen moaned at the entangling warmth of the water, her body loosened in. Grace walked over with a small bottle of relaxing bubble bath. The smell was released with the steam and Karen shut her eyes as her body let go. The water and suds covered her entirely but her face. She began to feel revived as the bubble baths essences seeped through her pores.

"Oh honey this is great... Thank you for staying with me Gracie." She found her friends hand leaning on the side of the tub.

"No problem, Karen. I wasn't for one second going to let you stay alone. I care for you too much." She elevated Karen's hand to her mouth and planted a sisterly peck on it.

Karen smiled and shut her eyes and the let water take over her body. Grace couldn't keep her eyes off her. She looked so different; sick and dead like. Karen lowered her hands to her belly and began to make circular motions on it. She wondered if she could feel her baby move yet. Her movements ceased and her hands lay on her belly. She waited for a few seconds and her eyes shot open.

"Gracie! I felt it kick!" she smiled from ear to ear.

"Oh Karen that's not kicking... It's the umbilical cord." she pouted.

"Oh.... Well it was close." she gave a sly smile.

"Soon you'll feel it kick."

Malcolm sat at his desk yet again. He'd been in his chair for over twelve hours. He didn't speak just stared at his paper work. Sectaries came in and out trying to get his mind off work, but nothing seemed to persevere. He was depressed, but angered; he couldn't believe anything had happened. He'd had Leo in his office countless times pep talking him. He didn't deny his love for Karen, but he couldn't stand the fact that she had cheated after all the love she'd pronounced for him. It didn't seem quite right or logical. He didn't doubt the baby was his, yet there was that little something at the back of his mind telling him to think twice. He had to see her, but it hurt too much to even think of her let alone face her in person. He picked up the phone and dialed uneasily the number he had began to forget. It rang twice and a familiar voice answered.

"Hello?" Her voice filled his ear.

"Grace? Did I dial the wrong number?" he asked.

"Malcolm, no I'm at your place." She said.

"Did something happen? Why are you there? Where is Karen? Is she ok?" his voice filled with panic.

"She's alright. I brought her home because she'd been vomiting. She's very nauseated and well she hasn't been herself. She needs you, Malcolm." She said softly into the phone seeing as Karen was close by. He heard coughing in the distance and Grace's foot steps. The door opened and Grace saw Karen squatting in front of the toilet once again. She sighed and rushed over to her.

"Give me a sec will ya?" She spoke into the phone. "Karen sweetie calm down. Breathe for me honey." She talked to her soothingly as she saw Karen begin to sob as she couldn't stand it any longer.

"I can't take it anymore!" She cried. "I need Mal I can't do this by my self. I hate not having him hold me at night. It's not the same having you or Leo or Jack help me." She leaned over the toilet again. "Honey I need my husband by my side. I don't want to raise this baby alone." She cried before leaning over again.

Malcolm heard her cry and speak as the sickness got to her. He just wanted so much to get out of his seat and run to her. His heart broke in millions on meaningless particles as his only love fell apart due to his absence. He truly did want to be part of his child's life, but he was in need of trusting Karen again. He got up from his chair.

"Karen sweetie, please get up come on." She pleaded Karen as she lay on the cold tile. "Let me call you back."

"I'm on my way!" he said impulsively.

Grace dropped her arm with the phone down to her side. She looked at Karen on the floor and looked at the bathroom door. She clipped the phone on her waist and bent down to pick Karen off the floor. "Come on sweetie…let's get you in bed." She said so caringly.

"Oh Gracie, I can barely get up in sitting position." She said balancing on her palms to look up at her.

"Oh believe me you'll want to be up in a bit." She gave a sly smile.

"What are you hiding, Heidi?" she said sitting up slightly.

"Nothing lets get you changed into something more comfortable."

She helped her up and into a new change of clothes. Karen slipped into a pair of black yoga pants and a white Spaghetti strap shirt. She lay on her bed with pillows elevating her legs and her back. She put on her earphones and began dozing off while listening to her classical music. She got rid of the pillows under her legs and pulled the throw over her body. She turned on her side and sleepily closed her eyes shut. She instinctively placed a hand over her stomach and rubbed her bump. She sighed and began to drift off into sleep.

Grace sat watching television down stairs as she waited for Jack to arrive. It was about 7:00 p.m. and she fed Joshua as she watched the ending to "_Sleepless in Seattle"_. She wiped away a few tears just as she heard a car drive up the pavement and into the garage. She stood and walked down the hall into the kitchen. She waited for the door to come open. She heard the footsteps come up the steps and the door flew open. He rushed in past her. "Malcolm! What are you doing here?" She asked surprised.

"I told you I was on my way. Where is she?" He asked as he rushed out of the kitchen and into the dinning room.

"She's in her bedroom." He turned around as he heard her serious tone.

"I need to see her but then I don't. I love her but she betrayed my trust. I haven't been able to sleep without her! I'm a mess Grace! Do you see that? My hotel bed feels cold with out her. Her sleepy smile in the mornings, her little hands in mine as she falls asleep to the beat of my heart, her lips on mine. I can't do it! Life with out her... isn't life at all. But I hate her! I love her so much that I hate her! It's impossible to explain. She makes me crazy! She hurt me in a way I thought she never would and yet I still love her. I believe her or I want to believe her. I just need to see her. I heard everything she said while you kneeled next to her. She needs me as much as I need her. Just let me see her... Even if all I do is watch her sleep please?" A single tear slid down his face.

"Well Malcolm it's your house I can't stop you. You two need each other more than ever right now." She smiled sweetly. "Go talk to your wife! Win her back." She encouraged.

He smiled and spastically went to kiss her on the cheek before running down the hall and up the stairs. He paused midway as he thought of the possibility of her being awake and not wanting to see him. Karen was known for being proud and not admitting to her true feelings. He inhaled and slowly made his way to the top of the stairs. He stalled to see if he heard any movement. Nothing. He walked slowly down the corridor and felt awkward walking through it. It had been a month or more since he'd passed through it. He came face to face with the oak wood door to their bedroom. He placed a hand on it and rested his forehead on it. He smiled to himself as he remembered all the times Karen was a tease and he'd pin her to the door until she gave up. He lifted his head, shook it off and turned the knob slowly. There was a lamp lighting her side of the bed. She was fast asleep, curled up under a throw. She faced the wall across from him so there was no telling if she was awake. He slowly stepped his way over to the other side of the bed. To his luck she was asleep as he'd assumed. Yet there was that disappointment of seeing her asleep. He wanted so much to see her awake and smiling at him.

He looked down at her for the first time in nearly two months. She looked so different in many ways. Her face looked thinner; she wore her wedding bands around her neck due to her thinning fingers. She wasn't wearing her usual sleep wear. He lifted the throw slightly off her body to catch a glimpse of her stomach. She was showing to his surprise. He hesitated to touch it. He lowered his hand slowly and made sure he didn't force his hand upon her swelling belly. A smile made its way across his lips as he felt it for the first time.

"She is yours you know?" her sleepy voice startled him.

"Karen…I though you were asleep?" he asked caught off guard.

"You've forgotten I'm a light sleeper?" she turned over on her back stretching slightly.

He didn't speak as she sat up. He looked away and she looked down feeling the awkward moment seep through them. She bit her lip thinking of something to say but nothing came out.

"Mal?" she called out still looking down at her lap. She looked up when she felt the weight on the bed shift and he was holding her in his arms. He enveloped her in his arms tightly. His sobs became loud and overbearing; she on the other hand was stunned. If anything she was the one that was suppose to be crying in his arms and asking for forgiveness. "Malcolm, Malcolm, sweetie don't cry, please." She managed to loosen his grip on her and wrapped her arms around him.

"I know I shouldn't be crying….I should hate you for what you did." He managed to let out. Karen didn't speak only nodded her head. He let his grip on her go and he looked her in the eyes. "You're hurting too and I know I promised I wouldn't leave you, but it's the best thing to do now." He said wiping tears away. "I love you Karen I do, but I can't do this. Not now. Not like this." He stood still looking down at her. "I can't stay here. Not yet. Give it some time and it will only tell." He said beginning to walk away.

"Malcolm, don't go…I need you. Please stay?" her eyes were hopeful. She made her way off the bed and stood in front of him.

"I cant Kare, I need time to adjust to all of this."

"You've been gone two months. I need you."

"I need you too, but I cant right now. I will come back…just not now. It's just that…" he looked away.

"Is there someone else?" she looked at him in surprise. "Malcolm…is there?"

"Of course not…I'd never do that to you." He said fatigued. She didn't speak just stared into his eyes. "Does this prove it?" he pulled her close and lowered his lips to hers in attempt to convince her. Once their lips touched the feeling of proving anything went away. She wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer. He parted her lips with his and entered her mouth sensually. Her heart raced; his heart raced. She could feel him relax as he ran his hand down her back. Suddenly he pulled away. "Convinced?" he said breathless.

"Very…"she smiled.

"Very well then…I'm off." He said uneasily. She turned away and refused to see him go. "Karen…."

"No just go, Malcolm." She said still giving her back to him. He looked at her looking away and he noticed she looked at their wedding picture hanging over the half table up against the wall. He sighed as a pain of guilt hit his stomach. He walked up behind her and gabbed hold of her upper arms.

"I still love you…if that's what you were worried about." He kissed her cheek and left before she could say anything. The door closed behind her with a harsh echo in her heart.

"I love you too…" she said looking at the picture; she dropped to her knees.


	12. Chapter 12

A familiar sound woke him that early September morning. He fluttered his eyes various times to bring into focus the dim lilted room. He sighed as he placed his hands over his eyes. The "On a Slow Boat to China" tune kept playing in a loop as he lay stretching. He reached over for his phone and saw two new text messages on it. His eyes widen as he saw they were from Karen. He sat up and walked over to the window to get a better look at the messages. "Meet me at the tree?" he read. The "tree" he thought back for a second.

"Oh…" it was the tree where Malcolm had proposed to her when they were dating. How well he remembered that day. It was the day after Valentines and he'd just gotten back from a business trip in Chicago. He'd asked her to wait for him under a great big oak in Central Park at 5:00 p.m. When he arrived right off the plane he drove to Central Park and rushed over to meet with her. There she stood behind the tree shaking out of her wits. "Malcolm! Darling I missed you!" she ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her up into his arms. "Did you really miss me?" he asked into her scarf. "Yes desperately!" she shivered. "Well I missed you too…I have something for you." He looked into her eyes; she gasped in excitement. "Do you really? What is it? I want it!" she giggled. "Alright." He set her down and opened his coat. "Get it. It's inside my pocket." He smiled. "Malcolm! Don't me obscene." She blushed as an elderly couple strolled by them. "I'm not…seriously it's in my pocket. Come on I don't bite…that hard." He laughed at the lame joke. "Well alright. If you say so…" she eyed him as she got closer to him and slipped her hand into his front pocket. She felt around for a bit until she got a hold of something round. "A Keychain Malcolm…" she scoffed. He pouted as she didn't notice what hung from it. "Oh my God! Malcolm!" she covered her mouth. "Karen, I know we've never talked about marriage, but I've been thinking and I can't see my life with out you. You're the one I want to wake up to every morning. The one I want to grow old with. Please say yes." He said going down on one knee. He took hold of the Keychain and unclipped the ring. Her hand dropped into his and she nod her head repeatedly. "Yes, Malcolm. Of course!" he slipped the ring on her finger and rose to embrace her. "I love you. You've made my life complete." He said holding her face before lowering his lips to kiss her deeply. They were interrupted when they heard clapping from behind Karen. They both blushed and laughed as they noticed a small crowd of people who were passing by. Karen blushed as she noticed people were watching her cry. They looked at each other smiling. "Ready to go home?" Malcolm asked. Karen gave him her devilish smirk and nod her head.

Malcolm smiled to himself as he walked through the park seeing the large oak tree in the distance. His stomach swarmed with nervous butterflies as he saw Karen's figure sitting in the bench facing the other way. He fixed his long sleeve shirt and stood next to the bench. She became startled and dropped the papers she held in hand. "Malcolm…" she gave a sly smile.

"You wanted to talk to me?" he asked handing her the papers.

"Yes." She handed him back the papers.

"What is this?" he asked looking at the folded papers.

"They're from the doctor." She confirmed.

"Is the baby alright?" he asked unfolding the papers.

"Oh "she's" fine." She smiled.

"Oh she is? Wait "she"? It's a girl?" he smiled widely.

"Mhm…"

"Wait you also said that last week…you already knew?" he asked a bit hurt.

"It's a mother's gut feeling, Malcolm." She said standing up from the bench.

"Karen, I don't know what to say…I'm so happy for…" he paused.

"Us…Mal, don't do this." She said looking at the lost look in his eyes.

"Oh no don't worry, Kare. I was just remembering when I proposed." He said looking at her worried expression.

"Oh…well, Mal, I had an idea that may just work for us."

"What is it?" he gave her a questioning look.

"That we start dating."

"Other people?" his expression was priceless.

"Oh Mal, for a lawyer your not very bright…I meant us…for us to start dating each other. I think it will bring us closer again. Unless you just want to move back in." she said suggestively crossing her arms making her chest more exposed. He looked down at her and her chest and swallowed hard.

"Sure that would be a start. I do wish to be back at home, you know that right?"

"Well it doesn't seem like it Malcolm. Last week you said you needed time, so time is what you'll get." She said fiercely. For once she felt strong and independent.

"Do you want to go have dinner?" he asked.

"Malcolm, its 9:00 a.m." she laughed.

"Ha-ha right…breakfast then?"

"That would be nice. Manhattan Diner?"

"You wan to a go to a diner?" he asked.

"Sure why not…we'll sit in a booth away from everyone else and just talk."

He extended his hand and she grabbed hold of it as they walked back to his car.

"Karen? Karen! Where are you?" Jack and Grace searched high and low for the where abouts of their friend.

"Jack, have you found her?" Grace yelled from the library.

"No!" he said feeling panicked.

"Have you tried her phone?"

"No I thought you did?" he said poking his head into the library.

"Damn it then I'll try that." She carefully dialed Karen's cell phone number. She brought it to her ear and heard as it rung several time before someone picked up. "Karen"

"Hey Gracie." She smiled into the phone.

"Where in heavens names are you? Jack and I have been looking for you like idiots!" she said in a hectic motherly voice.

"I'm at breakfast with Malcolm, sweetie."

Will sat at the table alone looking at the wall in front of him holding his mug of coffee. He looked at the frames holding pictures of all of them as they once were. Grace looking like a sweet innocent child while on the other end Karen looked completely the opposite. It had been one of their Halloween pictures. Grace was Raggedy Ann and Karen was a sexy Vampire Slayer. He laughed to himself as he remembered how drunk they'd all been that night. No one knew who fell asleep first or why they'd all ended up half nude under Karen's sheets.

He was in a daze as he stared into all the frames and vision blurred. The door burst open revealing Grace with a stroller and Jack with a diaper bag. They smiled brightly as they walked in and set everything down. Will stood unsurely. "What are you all doing here?"

"Is that how you greet your friends William?" Grace said aggressively.

"I can't have you guys here right now." He said looking over at the front door.

"Why not?" Jack crossed his arms and stared him up and down.

"Because…"

"Morning, se…oh dear I didn't know you had company." The dark haired woman said as she walked into the living room. "I'll just go back into the room…" she said walking back tracing her own steps.

"No, no, no come here…now that's its out in the open." Will said holding his temples.

"Will whose this?" Grace asked raising an eyebrow.

"This is… Katharine." Will said studying the faces of his two friends.

"Oh how very nice to meet you Kat." Grace said with a smile.

"Katharine, please." She smiled bitterly.

Jack and Grace looked at each other in repulsion. They looked over at Will raised their eyebrow and began to turn towards the door.

"By the looks of it we are interrupting something so I guess we'll see you some other time, Will." Grace said pushing the stroller out with Jack dragging along.

"Ew… I don't like her…was I the only one that noticed she was trying hard to look like Kare?" Jack asked as they waited on the elevator.

"What I noticed was the charm necklace with a "K" that Will had given Karen their second Christmas together and the Tennis bracelet." She said with a disgusted look.

"We can't tell Karen…." Jack said plainly.

They sat in silence for a while after returning back to the oak tree. The wind blew lightly over and between them as the evening began to settle in. They sat fairly apart from one another and the awkwardness retuned. She looked over at him like a shy little school girl while he looked straight into the mist of night. She did the same and looked straight ahead when she felt him turn and give her a glance. She turned again stealing a glance and catching his eyes doing so. They stared at each other with uncertainty.

"Can I feel it?" Malcolm's voice broke the silence.

"Excuse me?' Karen asked a little too shocked.

"Your stomach Karen!" he rolled his eyes as they laughed.

"Ohhh…I knew that." She smiled widely. "Sure go right ahead."

She watched as his hand slowly moved from his lap and reached up to her stomach. He shifted his body as he finally let his left palm lay on her semi-swelling belly. She grabbed hold his hand and lowered it under the bump. "You'll feel her better down here." She said sounding like an expert. And just as they placed the hands the baby began moving in a dancing motion within her.

"Whoa…I didn't know she moved that much." Malcolm said surprised.

"She doesn't normally do that…she must know it's you." She smiled; he smiled.

"How does it feel?" he asked feeling its kick right on his palm.

"Like if I was a drum being played from the inside." She winced.

"Are you ok?" he asked noticing her face become pale.

"Yes…the doctor said I'd be fine. I've been getting cramp like pains, but Dr. Allen said it was due to the baby's growth." She squeezed his knee as another cramp hit her lower stomach.

"Kare, are you sure you're ok?" he said kneeling in front of her.

"I'm fine really…" she placed a hand on his cool cheek. He covered her hand with his. She parted her fingers to let his entwine with her own. He knelt up to meet her face to face and let his lips trace over hers. Her staggered breath filled his mouth as to be surprised. They untwined their hands and she grabbed full force on his face deepening the kiss. He did the same in grabbing on to her face brining her as close as her belly allowed her to. As their stomachs touched Malcolm could feel the baby kick. On the other side Karen could feel everything spin and the baby moving uncontrollably within her. They parted for air, but kept their foreheads connected. "Let's go home…" she smiled against his lips.

"Wow putting out on a first date…" he laughed.

"Who said anything about putting out?' she teased. Malcolm tensed up at her comment. How could he jump to that conclusion? "I'm kidding!" she laughed at his uneasiness.

They lay in bed staring at the ceiling in the same awkward silence as before. She turned various time to look at him but he only gazed at the ceiling. She wanted so much to speak but something stopped her. Two months apart had really done a number on them. She always believed that if you loved someone unconditionally there wouldn't be any awkwardness yet she may have been wrong on this one. She sat up slightly and leaned over to him. His eyes moved to her face and smiled.

"Malcolm... Do you still love me?"

"Of course I do. Why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing just asking..." She kissed him.

She crossed over to straddle him but alas she couldn't lean all so very well. He pulled down on her, but she refused to move and instead pulled on him to sit up. "Mal you have to work with me here honey." She giggled.

He sat up and backed himself up against the antique headboard. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him slowly. Their lips lingered in a magical entangling kiss. His hands ran up and down her back slowly as her lips moved down to his neck. They hadn't been in each other's arms for two months and it felt like ages had gone by. His hands went up her night shirt and moved to her back. There was an instant reaction to her body. He slowly lifted the shirt up her body and over her head. She stopped him various times feeling uncomfortable. "Turn off the lights first." She said. He paused any movement that he had been making.

"Why?" he looked at her in question.

"A lot has changed since you last saw me. I don't want you to be disgusted." She said lightly.

"You'd never disgust me, Kare." he said removing the gown from her grasp.

"Please do it for me. Leave the lamp on but not the bedroom light."

He got hold of the remote on the night stand and lowered the light from the room. It dimmed and dimmed until the only light came from the lamp opposite the bed. She sighed and let her night shirt go. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear as she followed it by teasing it. She tugged at his pajama pants and brought them down his legs and he shook them down the rest of the way. She felt his hands grab hold of her waist and lift her as she lifted herself. She dug her nails into his shoulders as she lowered her self and felt him enter her with a slight roughness. They both silently sighed as she let him enter her entirely. They caught each others eyes in the dim light before allowing him to lift her up. "I missed you." He said catching the uneasiness in her eyes. She half smiled and recited the same. She steadied her self before lifting her hips once again only this time sensually and slow as if wanting that moment never to cease. She kept her eyes on him wanting to remember him in that moment forever.

They lay asleep in each others arms when the bedroom door opened slightly. Grace poked her head through and saw darkness. She walked over to the bed knowing her way after being there for two months. She turned the tiny knob and the dim light illuminated the small section of the room. She jumped back in surprise as she saw Karen wasn't alone and they were indeed both in the nude. She lightly smiled at the sight of the reunited couple and shut the light off and walked back to the room neighboring Karen's.

Karen opened her eyes slightly after hearing the door shut. She smiled as she felt Malcolm's arm around her. She kissed his arms that she rested her head on and closed her eyes once again. She lay wrapped in the arms of her husband again.


End file.
